That Girl
by nicola.clair.3
Summary: Ally, 16 year old girl who got to do nothing. Until one day she finally convinces her mom. There is something about Ally though, something that doesn't happen to other people. She's a beautiful creature. She's a bad-ass though,you could say. Austin meet's her and discover's her secret, but doesn't run, he find;'s what she does amusing but he loves her for her and not what she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot line.**

**Hey guy's, so new story,eekk! Ok so, i hope you enjoy this story and well erm, yeah! Oh! And for those who don't know me, im Nicola, 13 year's old, this is my 4th story, so check out my other 3,ok, cool!**

**Ok also, a few head's up, i'v never wrote anything like this before so give it a chance,please. and Secondly, i know im Miami its like 80 degree's, but let's just pretend that it's sometimes rainy and cold there for the sake of the story,cool!**

* * *

Ally's Pov

"Why? I just want to go out-" I try to my mother. She still say's no. You see, im not just an stereo type 'teenager'.

I've lived past too many of them. Through the trouble's, pregnancies, arrest's, and so many more. But i moved here with my mum to get a better life,as i thought anyway. I cant do anything, i feel like im in prison again like in 1914! Ok, so it might have been for like,2 day's but still! My mum think's 'your 16, still my little girl' yet im stronger,faster and cleverer than every single stupid teenager in this world! All i want to do is go out side, i mean, is that such a crime?

I think she think's im going to 'like' it too much and want to see more. Truth is what is there to see in Miami? There is hardly any beautiful thing's in this world, and i defiantly not one of them.

My mum call's me beautiful all the time,like every single day since 1950's, even when i was a baby, as i was born then. But when i had my 16th birthday, it was defiantly something different. Ever since then my mum has always said, 'Thank your gift, its the beauty of nature,like you' and blah blah blah, in all honestly it makes me sick.

I look my mum in the eye my dark blue one's piercing through her red one's. I want this, and im going to get it.

"Mum please" I say begging her.

"No" She replies back again. For goodness sake's, she cant keep me locked up in the house forever, i haven't even been to school since i was 10, even know im quite smart, i want to be. I know i said im not a stereo type teenager, and im not, doesn't mean i dont want to be-today.

"Please, i just want these 2 thing's if anything goes wrong i promise ill say here for the rest of eternity,literally!" I say practically begging on my knee's.

"Its not that *sigh* its just, i cant handle you growing up anymore!" She say's and i look at her with a 'really' look.

"You mean, you don't want me out side and in a local school because i was 16th 2 year's ago, if anything im a legal adult, look you can even become the head master,please i just want this! Im lonely, i promise i wont blow us, and if i nearly do, ill come straight back here!" i say and she looks like she's thinking, i would read her mind-because i can do that- but that would be rude.

"Fine bu-" She says but i cut her off with a bone crushing hug and she just laughs and kiss's my forehead.

"Please be careful" She finishes's and i nod and kiss her cheek before running with speed and glory up to my room.

I look at my wardrobe and gag in disgust! I haven't gone shopping in for-ever! Make-over! See this is why i need my girly day's dont get me wrong in school-ill be me but today, im going all out!

I look on my IPad at my bank and see i have like 2 million in there that my dad left me-my mum has her own- maybe we can get a new house, now she's letting me outside. I text my mum-even know she's down stair's and she agreed.

The rest of the night is just spent on buying, shopping, new housing, decorating, everything!

Tomorrow is going to be..fun.

**Monday at 8:15am.**

Austin's Pov

I woke up late this morning-again! But i made it just in time. I was walking past the double door entrance to the cafe,where everyone mostly is in the morning's to go to Mr. Taylor's office because i needed a new time schedule for this semester as my computer broke as i was about to print it off. Now, i wouldn't say im the most 'popular' at this school because thats snobby and cocky, but at Dawson's Academy High School, everyone's the same, but me and my friend's are a little over them,if you get what im saying. I dont like most girl's, no wait, none of the girl's here because they're all snobby and just want sex with you, im a 16 year old boy for heaven's sake.

Anyway, im just about to approach Mr Taylor's office when i hear shouting and a male and a female then a littler female shouting at each other. Now normally im not nosy but this..this could be interesting!

I step closer as i hear; "NO WAY!" A girly voice say's.

"You have to, you said you wanted to go to school, so you are!" a more satisfied voice say's.

"Just because its here doesn't mean its not good!" The voice continue's.

"Look, just give it a try ok" Mr Taylor's voice says and i hear a small fine then a fiddle with a lock. I jump at the sound then back up quickly to make it look like i was just walking through. I start whistling when i hear a 'thud' and paper's everywhere.

"Oh my god im so sorry!" A familiar voice say's and they bend down to get the paper's i start helping.

"Its fine, it was m fault..actually" I say and look at the picture in front of me.

And i couldn't believe what i was seeing. This is the most and you can quote me on this one the most beautiful est girl i have ever seen.

I smile and look at her eye's, they were a warm,comforting brown that you could get lost in, like i am now. Now, i know you would call this checking out but my eyes roamed her body. She was wearing dark blue skinny jean's, white crop top then a white shirt that's nicely tucked and un-tucked in her jeans. She had 2 button's undone revealing her chest but not to much, just like a slut, she looked like a natural girl. To complete her look she has flawless make-up on which was hardly any and a pair of black 6 inch pumps. Her hair was curled nicely and looked absolutely gorgeous with her ombre dip dye, it came down to where i think her 3rd or 4th rib would be. I finally blink my self back into reality and stand up helping the beauty in front of me.

"Im Austin" I say sticking my hand out handing her her paper's.

"Ally" She reply's with a smile as she takes her paper's from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for you review's i loved every. single. one. Anyway, i have had a busy week but i broke up from school and have 3 weeks off so more time to update! Ok, so here we go!**

* * *

Ally's Pov

I cant believe my mum chose here of all places! Yes, she did follow my rule for a public school,but this isn't what i meant! I cant go to school knowing that someone's looking over me, i know i said my mum can be the headmaster, but this..this is ridiculous! I know he's been here for me all these year's, but he still left me. I could never forgive him. I know my mum did,because they're apparently 'hooking up' again according to her.

I just wanted a normal life, that's all i asked for. I was lost in my thoughts after i walked out of that office just thinking about what could go wrong when i hit a body and stumbling back as if i was mirroring the other person in front of me only different was i fell,making my paper's fly everywhere.

"Oh my god im so sorry!" I say instantly feeling stupid. I knew i wasn't paying much attention. I bend down to get my paper's when the mystery person start's to help.

"Its fine, its my fault..actually" the voice say's i look up and catch him looking at me. We lock eye's and i swear i could have melted right then and there if i didn't look down.

In the space of 30 second's i managed to see every detail about him. He had blond messy hair that just looked like a mop on his head, but it was cute. His big hazel eye's with spec's of gold in them are to dye for,literally. His broad muscular body is mouthwatering and he is like what 5"11- 6 foot tall? His taste in style is bad,but sweet. He's dressed in white tank top with a nice yellow plaid shirt over the top. His wearing blue ripped jean's that become a little tighter as they go down the lower part of the leg. He has a chain attached to his jean's and 2 necklaces round his neck. One is a short,crossed pattern and the other is longer than the other a little and has a whistle on the end. He has nice Marco bracelet's on and to complete his look white high top's.

Once i gathered all my paper's he helped me up.

"Im Austin" He said handing me the rest of his paper's.

"Ally" I replied back,smiling as i take the paper's back.

"So you new?" he ask's me and dont get me wrong, he's really nice but that lovely beating sound coming from him is distracting so i need to go like...now.

"um..y-yeah, but sorry i need to go, nice meeting you" I say and walk past him.

I got to the door's and i heard him shout wait,so i ran. Using my speed into the school field. I saw a tree and the shade so i went there and took out my book. Yeah,yeah i have a diary,well it more of a diary,and songbook into one. Yes i said song book, i write song's ok. I love music, music's my life basically. I plan piano,flute,acoustic guitar and drum's. I start writing in my book then i get a tune in my head, i start writing lyric's and i get lost from there. I hear the bell go,but i cant be arsed to go so im staying, this is now my spot.

* * *

Austin Pov

"Um y-year, but sorry i need to go, nice meeting you" she said before heading toward's the door's.

I felt sad, why did she leave? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes. I start calling out for her once she's out the door and run down the hall way. I reach the double door's and look both way's for her. Wow she's either a fast walking or she ran..really fast. I sigh unhappily and walk out to my car. I approach the white BMW convertible and sit on the trunk thinking about the event that just happened. I put my head in my hands and rub my eye's.

Why am i getting so emotional about this girl? I just met her? I go the front of my car and open up the dashboard and grab my Journal. Yes OK i'm a guy and i write my feeling's down in a book, i have done since my parent's died in a car crash along with my elder brother,Alex. It was about 4 month's ago now so that's when i started writing but since i have no one to talk to, i write in the book. I get lost in my book until i hear the bell ring.

I get off my car and put my journal back and grab my backpack and make my way to class. I look inside first of any hope Ally might be in my class,but that's when i remember her schedule, she has every single class with me this semester. Wow, new, first day and ditching class already, she is bad.

Don't get me wrong she does have a bad look, but she almost seem's too innocent to be? He style is well, breath taking and her voice when she speak's is like an angle's. This girl is seriously going to be the death of me, and i barely know her. I know im attracted to her, and no one else has seen her yet, so she's mine as far as i know. I must have been lost in my thought's because my history teacher Ms. Bank's shout's my name making me snap out of thought.

"Huh? What was the question?" I ask in symphony and all my friends look at me, i look at Dez and he looks worried. I pay my attention back to Ms. Banks and she ask's me the question.

"When was World War One ?" she asks me and just as i was about to answer i shut my mouth because, i dont know the answer.

Think Austin Think!

"World War One started on the 4 August 1914 and ended 11th November 1918" a delicate voice said. I know that voice!

My head snapped up to the door as everyone elses and i saw her,Ally. She's half an hour late but she look's as beautiful as ever and she's changed. She's wearing blue ripped up skinny jean's, red tank, black leather jacket and white high-top converses. Her hair's the same and so is her make up so she must have gone home to just change, and the height difference cant become un-noticed but she's cute short.

Ally walked further into the class room,and i saw her gulp a little? Huh, she must be nervous. I saw all the boy's staring at her and that made my blood boil, she's mine. I saw her first.

"And who are you?" asked her.

"Ally..Ally Dawson" She replied and she looked around the room,when her gaze caught mine she relaxed a little, which made me chuckle.

"Oh, the new student, well your late, first day and your late, i bet Mr. Taylor will love that" Ms. Bank's say's and the class go 'ooo' dramatically. Ally scoff's.

"No he wont, 'Dawson's High School' c'mon work it out i thought you were smart?" Ally reply's back with a smirk, how is she so confident to stand up to a teacher? Again, the class goes 'oo' making look nervous.

"Whats the difference, its a name, unless your not that smart you cant tell?" Ms. Bank's say's and Ally has a look on her face as if to say 'you did not just do that'. The class then repeat the 'ooo'.

"Well, you must be a natural blonde, im very close Mr. Taylor so, i can do anything, ok? And im really good at acting, so dont piss me off or you'll know about it" Ally say's walking past the teacher mumbling something and the teacher look's pissed, but turn's to the class. Ally takes the seat next to Dallas and gets out her phone.

Every once in a while i'll look over my shoulder to see Ally doing something on her phone but the third time i looked i saw Dallas the school's 'pretty' boy trying to talk to her. Good luck, i thought to myself. I saw Ally's face and she looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. He must be using some old pick up line or something.

I suddenly get a text as my phone vibrates in my pocket. Its from an unknown number and as Ms. Bank's in writing on the board i look at it.

_Hey Blondie, this person's annoying me, seriously 'Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven' and 'If i could rearrange the alphabet i'd but you and I together' what sort of pick up lines are those? -Ally_

I look at her then the text then her again, how'd she get my number? Suddenly, i got a text again.

_School's data base,derr. I know what you were thinking, how'd she get my number?_

I laugh to myself, wow. This girl is amazing.

I text her back a simple

_Move then. _

And the next thing i know before my message even sent i had a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Ally smirking sitting there.

How did she get there so fast?

* * *

Allys Pov

I know what your thinking, 'are you dumb?!' well, in all honesty i wasn't lying that dude was seriously annoying me and to speed over near Austin after you nearly ate him this morning, not a good move. But i at least have to try if i want to be in school, and am i nut's for talking to the teacher like that, nope not at all. I saved Austin's butt though if you ask me.

I knew the bell was going to go in one second so before it did i said 'Your welcome' in his ear then got up and went out the door as the bell went. I bet i left that class in shock. I decide to skip next lesson and i start walking towards my car. My baby. Its a yellow convertible Porsche. I sit on the trunk and get out my book. I start writing more lyric's and for some reason's i just can't forget about Austin, and these song word's, can totally tell that. I get lost in my book when suddenly i hear something. I look around and its nothing. So i get lost in my book again.

"Woah, nice car" I suddenly hear. I snap my head up and see Austin standing there Admiring my car.

"Thanks" I say sheepishly.

"So, what was that? In History i mean" He say's and i put my book away and just intertwine my hand's.

"Um, nothing? I just...came at the right time, you didnt know the answer so i said it for you" I say simply.

"Yeah, but no one back chat's a teacher, Mr. Taylor's rules" He says and joins me on the trunk of the car.

"Yeah but you dont know Mr Taylor like i do" I mumble to myself before looking at Austin who has a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" I ask confused that he was staring at me.

"Nothing..its just your not like other's" he reply's and this makes me blush. He obviously saw because he bumped my shoulder with his playfully.

The rest of the hour was just messing around getting to know each other, just not too much detail and im getting used to being around them all know, i dont want to bite their heads off. Oh, and he has a journal too, just he can't write song's but his an awesome singer! But im sad about his parent's and brother, he also told me im the first person along with his best friend that he has actually opened up to. And boy, am i glad. But im beginning to like him.

**TIME SKIP A FEW DAY'S LATER: Friday LUNCH**

**Austin's Pov**

"Ally come on just meet my friend's" I say pulling Ally, all week she has been either near her car or under her secret tree and i need to show her off to everyone.

Me and Ally have got so close, we're like best friend's. I cant deny that i feel feelings for her but, i cant tell her, i just met her.

"Austin i dont want too" she moan's and for a little person she is strong.

"Please for me, we dont bite" I say pulling the puppy dog face on her. Even though i have known her for a couple of day's we hang out all the time, this is how we got close.

"No, but the boys are creepy, i swear every sing one of them likes me" She says then shudder's.

"Then ill tell them to back off, i am like the head at his school" I say and she laugh's then agree's i do a victory dance before leading her into the double door's to the lunch hall.

Everything goes quiet and all of a sudden Ally goes from who she is to me to who she was on Monday in history. Confident and she has attitude, not that she doesn't anyway.

We make our way to my table and Dez,Trish,Dallas and Trent are there.

"Hey guy's, Trish" i say sitting down the Trish's eyes widen. I look at her then Ally and they're just dead still.

"OH MY GOD?! Trish?!" Ally say's and Trish nod's then they bring each other in for a hug, im confused now.

* * *

Ally's Pov

Ok, so you guys are thinking, how do i know Trish? Well me and Trish are best friend's and she know's about me, because she's a witch. She done a spell on my ring which allow's me to go out in the sun. I lost all contact when my mum made me move but i am so glad she's here. I have my best friend back!

"Ally, how you been?" Trish asks me totally ignoring the fact the guys are here.

"Good, but you know.." I say and Trish then gets the gesture,

"Oh right! This is Dez my boyfriend Austin's best friend, this one is Trent and that's Dallas" she says and every one said hi.

I gladly said Hi back then noticed Dallas smirking at me.

"You could stop doing that y'know?" I say getting angry at Dallas who just smirk's.

"Doing what?" he say's then i just had it. I smiled innocently, kissed Austin's cheek which made him smile which made me smile but i grabbed his coke and went to Dallas and tipped it over his head.

"Now, could you stop?" I say and he nodded went up out of the cafe.

i went to the counter and got another coke and went to sit back down i opened it took a sip then gave it to Austin. I smiled as i saw the guy's shocked and Trish trying to hold her laughter in. I saw Austin look at me and it just gave butterfly's then he kissed my cheek which made me laugh, he's trying to get even.

Ok, so maybe this week wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Ok so guy's Review then F&F please and ill see you next time, also this is my longest chapter yet! Its like so long. Longest chapter i have ever written out of 3 stories, can i get a,yeah?! Hah, ok bye xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**** I own nothing but the plot line**

**Hey guys, so 2 in one night ey? Im getting better :D Ok, not gonna say much because there is nothing to say but read!**

**This is also a mostly talking chapter so a filler if you like.**

* * *

**1 week later**

Ally's Pov

I walk into my house to find my mum cooking. I roll my eyes at the attempt of her trying to 'woo' dad over so they can re-marry again, but i dont see the point? They were better as 'close' friend's if you ask me, then again who cares about my opinion.

Now, i haven't told you about my new room since last Monday when i had a 1 to 1 conversation with you,but we moved. We now live in a 10 bedroom mansion and well, i love it but sometimes it's a little too big. I finally reach my bedroom and open the door. I take a glance at it and nothing seem's to be different.

Now, my room is huge, like its at least 100 meter's wide and 150-200 meter's long. I have a built in bathroom so its like an on-suit. My king sized bed it against the wall on the left hand side as you walk into my room and my 50 inch tv in opposite my bed on my wall with 2 shelf's under neath for my Sky box and X-box 1. I have a walk in wardrobe and just draw's and sutff for what a girl need. I take off my 8 inch pump's i wore today and replaced them with a nice pair of pink and black stripped fluffy sock's.

So far, no one know's where i live apart from Trish, me and her have been getting a lot of gossiping done when the guys aint with us, and im so glad she has a boyfriend. Im so happy for her! I've told Trish about my feeling's for Austin and she said she know's. She asked me if i ever read his mind and well..i do. Often actually. He mostly think's about me,like alot of the time and i know he likes me, i have heard him say it 3 times and to himself like 100 times just to make sure. And im more that happy about it but i cant date him, i dont want him getting hurt.

I hear the doorbell ring and i run down the stair's speedily and open it to Trish.

"HEY!" i say huggin her. She looks at me, then down toward's the ground; then back up to me with an 'im sorry please dont kill me' look.

"Hey Ally, listen i tried getting away but-" She says but gets cut off by Austin entering the house with Dez.

"Hey Als" Austin say's thats my nickname from him and he's so defensive of who call's me it,too.

I look back at Trish and just laugh and shake my head. I let Trish come in then i remember,my mum. Oh no!

"Ally who was at the-oh my" She say's looking at Austin and Dez.

"Hello nice to meet you im-" Austin says but i push him out of the way of my mum.

"Ally why are there Human's in my house? You know how i get and you know Sammy's up stair's" She say's and i can see her vangs about to come.

"Mum go into the kitchen..now!" I say and she looks at me then them so i run, her with me to the kitchen and lock her in there. I run back then remember Austin and Dez are looking,shit.

"Ally who was at the- Ohhh i want the first bite!" Sammy, my little sister says. Yes i do have a sister and never told you but she's 14, well, maybe older but she likes to bite anything she see's.

"Sammy,no." I say and she ignore's me.

"Awrh, come on Ally you used to love me doing it" She says smirking so i grab Austin's hand and run him upto my room, not realizing on the way he cut his arm on the banister.

"Trish,get Dez up here now!" I shout as i come down the stair's, i look at Austin then gulp, i really need to.

Trish nod's then make's her way up the stair's with Dez and helps Austin. I cant believe it's happening today,now!

I run into the kitchen get my mum and tell her to calm Sammy down. I thank her then go to my room. When i open it i see Austin playing my guitar singing the song i wrote,about him.

"Trish, do i have to explain?" I say.

"Yeah,Ally, i guess you do" She says giving me a sympathy look.

"Ok, first of all, Als, did you write this song?" Austin says joining me on the bed.

"Yeah,why?" I say and he smiles

"Its amazing! and second of all, what the hell happened down there?" He says and i sigh.

"Austin,Dez, me and Trish need to tell you something, Well im a er..im a..v-vampire and Trish here,is a er.."I say stuttering tears beginning to prick my eyes.

"Im a witch" She says and i start crying, hard. Now they're going to be hurt and its all my fault. I felt someone wrap there arm's around my waist. I knew it was Austin so i turned to face him socked and i saw Dez and Trish smile then disappear. Why hasn't Austin left?

"Why haven't you left? Are you not scared?" I ask confused looking up at him. He doesn't let go of the embrace he just holds me closer.

"Why would i leave? Trish explained everything and well to be honest.. i think your a beautiful creature, plus you wouldn't hurt me" He whisper's resting his forehead against mine.

"Austin?" I whisper closing my eyes and he does too. Im thinking this is now or never, so i pick now.

"Yeah Als?" He whispers back so i take my chance. I lean in and kiss him. Im worried at first but then he kisses back and i felt firework's going off.

We come apart and he's looking me dead in the eyes. He looked almost nervous? I thought it was a trick until i heard him say..

"Ally, I love you" i was completely taken back. My smile grew though.

"I love you too" I say then we kiss once more.

The rest of the day was spent with Trish and Dez as Austin and Dez wanted to see the power's Trish had and what i could do. The one that made them proper think was when i compelled a bar lady to give me 50 buck's. It was really funny and Trish and Dez were really happy for me and Austin. I just hope nothing goes wrong..

* * *

**Ok, review F&F please and i know this was a short mushy chap but who doesn't like a little Auslly? Anyway love you's and see you next time xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**Hey guys, so i know i said i wouldn't update but what the heck! It might be a short, more like a filler but consider it a Christmas present!**

**Ok so im not going to talk long,enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Ally's Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I groaned and slammed my alarm clock,a little to hard as well might i add. Today is Monday and Monday's are always the worst. Yesterday was a handful, but im glad Dez and Austin didn't freak out other wise it would have been really awkward in school and i would feel guilty for making Dez and Trish split because she hid it from him all those year's. Urgh, why does it have to be me?

I look at my phone since i accidentally smashed my alarm and saw it said 7.00 am. I start school at 9:45,well technically 9ish because of HomeRoom. I haven't skipped any classes since my first day since my Mum sort of found out, she wasn't mad she just..i dont know actually?

I got up out of bed and rubbed my eye's. When i finally opened them i see my legs took me into my bathroom. I got undressed and jumped into the shower. By the time i was finished it was only 10 past so i decided on what i should wear. I finally decided on tie dye blue skinny jean's with only a few rip's in, then a white loose shirt that cover's my body but if i stretched up you could probably see my belly button piercing it also had thin strap's on so it will naturally hang loose. I grabbed my white converse, these one's only go up to my ankle, their not the high one's this time, but before putting them on i put on my black laced bra and pantie's i got from Victoria's Secret collection.

I finally got dressed,dried and curled my hair and do my makeup in the matter of 35 minutes so i had time to spare. I got my song book out and started writing some lyric's. I had a tune in my head so i wrote that down too. In the end i ended up with..

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

"Ally can you come down here a sec?" My mum shouted up. I sighed and shut my book putting it into my bag and headed down stair's.

"Hello? Mum?" I call.

"In the kitchen!" She shouted and i nod knowingly.

"Hey,so what do you want to talk about?" I ask grabbing an apple to bite on.

"Well, your father and I have talked and he will explain more at school but i think you should break up with Austin" She say's and my heart just sunk.

"WHAT?!" I scream spitting out my apple.

"You know what will happen" She says sighing. Yeah i do know what will happen and it wont happen

"Mum, thats NOT going to happen" I say raising my voice a little.

"You cant be sure" She says and i cant handle it, i have to pick Trish up soon.

"I dont want to talk about it, im going to school" I say a little bit rudely and slam the door shut as i walk out and get into my car.

How dare she say that? Im not even sure if me and Austin are together and she already want's to break what we have up?! Im an 16 year old for goodness sake's i can make my own decision's!

Its as if she want's to purposely ruin my life! I wonder what my dad will have to say about this? Surly he'll talk mum out of it? Surly? He's more laid back than Mum! I must have got lost in my though's because Trish got in and put her seat belt on. She must have seen my facial expression too, because she looked at me confused.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asks laughing a little.

"Nothing!" I snap not meaning to and she goes from happy to scared all in a second because of me.

I finally have the urg to say sorry although my voice cracking, i really aint in the mood today, its Monday, my mum told me something i dont want to hear, my dad..well im not sure and im just not happy. I have a headache and just feel dreadful.

"Listen Trish im sorry, i just...not in the mood i didn't mean to snap" I say sighing and she smiles then hugs the side of me.

"Its ok i know you didn't mean it, but want to talk about it?" She says as i finish parking my car in my parking space in school.

"Not now, gotta go see Mr. Taylor" I say and she nod's. Now i know what your thinking, why don't they know Mr. Taylor's your dad. 2 reason's. 1 his second name is Taylor and 2 they'll think i can get away with anything! Well truth is i probably can, i just chose not to.

I was obviously deep in thought because someone walked past me and said something and i didn't know who it was so i completely ignored them. I finally reached My dad's office and opened the door to see something i did NOT expect.

My dad was making out with the resection lady! And he;s dating my mum again! See what did i say, Monday's are always bad. I slammed the door behind me making them jump apart noticing my presence.

"I should..probably.." She said pointing to the door and i just nodded rudely to her.

"2 weeks and your at it again" I say sitting down on the chair opposite my dad's desk.

"Ally listen-" He tries and i groan loudly

"Can you just tell me why im here?" I say getting annoyed. I loved my dad to bit's but he's just so...him!

"oh,right. Er.. i spoke to your mum and she said you and Austin are 'together'?" He said..not again.

I started to feel my blood boil. Do they REALLY think that the same is going to happen to me what Sammy did? She's 14! Im 16! Technically anyway, im a big girl i can handle myself!

"Listen i had the same talk to mum, the same is NOT going to happen,ok dad. I wont let it happen! What happened to Sammy is a totally different story! We're not even related! You and mum just had to get into a fight with Sammy's real parent's and kill them! Then you had to compel her to forget then turn her! It's _totally_ different! PLUS, if you want to go further, Sammy's 14! Im 16! there is a difference, i can look after myself, and i know you and mum are just saying this for your benefit, you dont even care about me, you care more about Sammy and she's basically adopted!" I say my voice raising with every word, however it was true.

"Allyson Dawson! How dare you speak to me like th-" He tries but im just so fed up im letting it all blow up on him. Like a ton of brick wall's falling on him at the same time.

"NO dad! How dare YOU, say those thing's to me?! You and mum have been on and off so many time's its uncountable! And im pretty sure your been fucking that receptionist for at least 2 week's? What maybe 3? And i dont care if i loose you, you NEVER EVER really appreciated me, so why would you start now? Its unbelievable!" I say and pause laughing sarcastically.

"Do you know what makes me laugh the most, im pretty sure you've called me every name under the sun and pretended to love me, well wake up dad, im older and can read mind's so be careful. As for Austin and I, im not even talking about it. Like i said to mum, ill deal with my own life" I say and as i was about to leave her just had to speak.

"Your right, i never appreciated you because no matter how many times i tried to make you a child and act your age when you was young you still wanted to be older. Now your a lying little bitch who's so damn slutty-" He said but i cut him off with a slap round the face.

"Go to hell,dick" I say with tear's threatening to fall and leave before hearing him shout " I have and im pretty sure you'll go too soon, your so ugly and worthless it'll be soon, i'v never loved you and never will!" Wow, that stung.

A soon as i walked out that door i bolted for the double door's and my favorite tree. Im walking so fast i think the rubber of my shoe will come off. How dare he call me worthless? I guess his right though, i have always doubted my mum and dad actually loving me. I wonder if Austin actually loves me like he said he did? I bet he doesn't and just wants to get in my pant's! I bet nobody has ever loved me.

As soon as i got to the tree, I let my feelings and emotion come out. I hardly ever cry but for my own dad to say those thing's..just kill's.

I get my book out and start writing. I have a tune in my head and i write lyric's, music always seems to soothe me.

* * *

Austin's Pov

When i woke up this morning i was in such a happy mood! I couldn't wait to get to school and see my Ally. Hang on, i dont even know if she IS my Ally? Im pretty sure she is though because when we kissed i swear a hole bunch of firework's went off.

I was a bit disappointed when i saw Ally making a bee line for the school. Even when i said 'Hey' she ignored me. What have i done? I cant think of anything? I decided to push the thought back as i heard the bell ring. Me Trish and Dez all went out separate way's but i heard shouting. I must have been late though because i saw someone come out the door practically running away from the school. It wasn't until i saw her eye's. Those big brown ones i know very well and love. I smiled but i dont think she was looking at me i think she was lost in thought.

It ignored it but then the late bell rung and i heard sob's. The last time Ally skipped was when she was having a bad day on her first day. Ally doesn't skip anymore,something really must be up.

I follow her out and i know i shouldn't but i cant help but not to. She's stopped crying hard but is letting silent one's go. She's writing in her brown book that she allow's no one to touch.

Suddenly she get's up and walks to her car grabs an acoustic guitar and start's strumming while a piano tune that i have never heard of before. Suddenly she starts singing. I cant believe this. This song has basically brought tear's to my eyes. Its got so much emotion in it.

**I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat**  
**I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weaker days**  
**I'm stronger now, or so I say,**  
**But something's missing**

She starts off with just this and i can like feel her pain?

I listen to the rest of the song until she finally finishes with:

**I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know oh oh why  
I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know oh oh why  
I don't know where to go  
I don't know what to feel  
I don't know how to cry  
I don't know ow ow why**

So what now?

OH MY GOD! That song was amazing! She has an amazing voice too,how could she hid all of that?

She start's playing something else i dont recognize and it has a nice beat to it.

The part i mostly listen to was the bridge, chorus and ending. It was so powerful.

**You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...**

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

She sing's some more then finally finished with:

**All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

This is about someone but who?

I will find out,ill just give her space..

* * *

**AND DONE! I hoped you like review F&F please and ill see you after christmas, have a good one and enjoy it,woo! **

**love,**

**Nicola xxxxxxxx**


	5. going split's

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the review's! Now, im going to hold a proposition for y'all. Who ever ****_READ'S AND REVIEW'S _****for this story and HAS a story of their own, if you review for the chapters then you have to say 'I (YOUR NAME) Would Like A Shout out For...(the story title)' on;y if you want to though. OK,now the story :D**

**Ok, first SHOUT OUT: LoveLover13 READ HER STORY ITS AMAZE-BALL'S!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I let tear's fall freely. I dont care who walks past, i need to let it out. While i was writing i was thinking about what to do about Austin,and...i think we should not get together. Its for his safety. I will break me and i know it will break him but its not like i am breaking everything up from him. I wasn't and still aint sure about weather we're together or not. I just, i dont want him getting hurt.

Even after...Ben, i cant hurt anyone. Honestly, i dont know where he is anymore but, i dont want to know. After what happened im not even sure if hes alive..or,dead.

I wonder if i could become Austin's body guard or something? No that would just be 'weird' apparently. Maybe i could just be really close,closer than close best friend's. No, that's basically a couple. The only thing i can think of is compelling him to forget we kissed, thats the only part. He can still know about me, ill just erase the sexual part. Then we can be close,really close.

Yeah, ill do that. I dont want to but..this is for his safety. That's what matters the most.

My thoughts get cut short when i hear some leaves being ruffled slowly. I wipe my tears away. There is only one person who knows i skip when im sad,and he's known me for 3 weeks now. I cant see him yet and he's gonna get a surprise.

"What you doing skipping class?" i say hearing the leaves stop meaning he froze still.

I chuckle quietly then feel someone sit next to me.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asks me and i just look at him and smile.

"I just did" I say earning a chuckle from him.

We carry on talking but im trying to find the right time to tell him, i just cant. I dont want to do it but, i know i have to. Urgh! Why is my life so complicated? I look at what he's wearing. He look's really cute. Erm..not helping. He's dresses in dark blue-they look black- jean's that go skinny towards the bottom, then his wearing a v-neck t-shirt then a red plaid shirt undone over the top. His wearing his whistle neck-lass, his favorite bracelets and a chair attached to his trouser's and to top it off his red high-top's. His hear is done the way i like it when its messy but nice messy. Why does he have to be so cute, it breaks me to do this because i really really want to be together.

"Austin..im sorry i have to do this" i say standing up making his mimick my action's. He stand's in front of me and looks at me worried.

I have to do it one last time, just to keep me going. I must look like a drama queen. I know your all thinking, why are you worried so much? Your going to be his best friend! And i know your right, and we'll be close so im just going to do it now and get it over with.

I get on my tip toes and face him eye to eye. I dont blink i just..look.

"Austin, forget we kissed all you remember is leaving the house with Trish and Dez after the event at my house,and you came here because you heard shouting from Mr. Taylor's office,got it?" I say quickly but understandable. He nod's and i get down and let another tear fall silently.

"Hey. whats a matter?" Austin say's sitting beside me. That it. Its done, he just remember's what i am, what trish is every thing thats happened in 3 week's apart from the kiss.

"It doesn't matter, im not worth it" I whisper letting another tear fall completely forgetting about what i just did, just the argument with me and my dad.

"What? Who told you that? Ally, that's not true" Austin say's

"My dad" I say in a bear whisper. Im just debating if it is or not true.

* * *

**Austins POV**

Who would say something like that to Ally? She's so sweet,beautiful, SO talented, and innocent i dont care what she is, she ignores it most of the time unless someone goes near or harm's her loved ones. If i had to pick between Dez and Ally who would be more human, it would be Ally. Dont get me wrong i love my best friend-no homo- but he's weird. Ally look's and IS a normal person technically just because what she is doesn't mean she's like them. Or the myth's i should really say.

SHE look's normal to. The way she has a perfect body,the perfect curves. Her lip's that are so pink, her voice is to die for and the rest of her is well..breath taking.

I know she's my best friend but, i think im falling for her. Yes i have a tinsy crush on her but every time I'm around her i get butterflies and i can feel like i can do anything.

Now onto the talented part, she play's piano, oboe, guitar, key board, drum's AND saxophone. Not only that, she can write her OWN song's too. And they're not stupid word's jumbled together, they're real amazing song's with a meaning.

I must have been to lost in my thought's because when i look at the position me and Ally are in im taken back. Its not bad but you could probably mistake us for a couple. I have my arm around her when i was comforting her and she has her knee's up to her chest and she's leaning on me. She look's broken, i cant believe when i heard shouting it was her and her dad. I should have recognize her voice. If only she could do something to make her dad look at her and go, 'yeah im proud of you im sorry i called you worthless'. Like when my dad say;s it when im a famous Rock Star.

I look at my phone and see its 11 o'clock.

"Hey, Als" i say looking at her when she moved away from me to look up.

"Yeah?" she say's looking at me

"Do you plan on going to any classes today?" i say and she laughs and shakes her head no, then Trish and Dez appear.

Trish looks worried and Dez looks dizzy. She did say it takes time to get used to travelling.

"GUYS! Why did you skip period 1 AND 2?" Trish say's getting frustrated.I just laugh and stand up helping Ally along the way.

"Calm down, and Dez, im here" I say and he turns around and smiles finally standing still.

I then continue, "Me and Ally are going to skip the day,she's feeling down. Wanna join?" I say and Dez nod's and Trish lets out a big sigh but agree's. Man, what i do for my best friend.

While Ally and Trish talk walking where ever they're going because i dont know, i look back at the Tree and see Ally forgot her songbook. I run back quickly and then join Dez who's talking somewhat about his camera he has in his hand's. I open it but then close it again, ill read it with just Dez.

I then see Ally and Trish stop and turn around i instantly hid the book.

"Guys, me and Trish going shopping,meet you at Mini's at say 1?" Ally says and me and Dez nod and since we're right in front of my house, i get the pleasure of the book. I watch the girl's walk away chatting,laughing before going inside to my bedroom letting Dez close the door's.

"Dez listen to this" I say and start singing a recent song Ally wrote.

_**(Do do do do do do do do)**_

_**I always get this funny feeling**_  
_**Every time you come around**_  
_**It's like I'm walking on the ceiling**_  
_**Both feet off the ground**_

_**And it's so right but feels so left**_  
_**Upside down like I'm losing my head**_  
_**Cuz I know where my heart belongs–**_  
_**With you again**_

_**So I say hey**_  
_**I'm crazy into you**_  
_**And I say hey**_  
_**Every minute's overdue**_  
_**And I can't wait**_  
_**No I don't care I'll do what it takes**_  
_**Driving all night, catch the first flight**_  
_**Just to see you, I'll explain**_

_**You got me like upside down**_  
_**You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around**_  
_**I can't believe you're here**_  
_**I was looking in the crowd**_  
_**But you're here now**_  
_**You standing there I swear my whole world turned around**_  
_**You got me upside down**_

_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**You got me upside down**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_

_**I'm upside down**_

_**Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay**_  
_**It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave**_

_**I'm so mixed up **_  
_**There's no doubt**_  
_**Got me feeling like I'm inside out**_  
_**It's funny when I'm here with you**_  
_**I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**So I say hey**_  
_**I'm crazy into you**_  
_**And I say hey**_  
_**Every minute's overdue**_  
_**And I can't wait**_  
_**No I don't care I'll do what it takes**_  
_**Driving all night, catch the first flight**_  
_**Just to see you, I'll explain**_

_**You got me like upside down**_  
_**You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around**_  
_**I can't believe you're here**_  
_**I was looking in the crowd**_  
_**But you're here now**_  
_**You standing there I swear my whole world turned around**_  
_**You got me upside down**_

_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**You got me upside down**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_

_**I'm upside down**_

_**You got me spinning**_  
_**From the moment you walked in the room**_  
_**There's nothing I can do but fall for you**_

_**Oh you got me like upside down**_

_**Oh you got me like upside down**_

_**(Hey…)**_

_**You got me like upside down**_  
_**You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around**_  
_**I can't believe you're here**_  
_**I was looking in the crowd**_  
_**But you're here now**_  
_**You standing there I swear my whole world turned around**_  
_**You got me upside down**_

_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Oh whoa…**_  
_**You got me upside down**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Whoa oh…**_  
_**Upside down…**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Oh whoa…**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**Do do do do do do do do**_  
_**I'm upside down…**_

I place my acoustic guitar down after singing it and smile. All i had to change was 'guy' to 'girl' because im not homosexual.

I see Dez has a huge smile on his face. I smile back a little creeped out then suddenly my phone goes mental with 'bing's'.

I look at my black iphone 5 and then my smile drop's. Dez filmed me and posted me playing that song! How has it already got 3,457,890 view's?! Do people not have lives?!

"Dez!" I scream running my hand's through my hair.

"Your welcome" He says like its a good thing

"What?!" I say my voice screeching a bit. "This isn't good i just sung Ally's song and you posted Ally's song!" I say and his smile fades.

"Oh..." He says

"Yeah 'Oh.." I copy him pacing around my room, he copy's me and we just try and think of something.

"What are we going to do?" i say not paying attention. That is until i heard a familiar voice speak.

"I know 3 thing's your going to do" The voice says and i dread to turn around but i do it anyway.

"Ally.." I say extending it.

Oh boy, she's going to want to know why i took her book.

"Listen-" I try but i end up getting a hug. I hug back but im taken back.

"Well done" She says and im confused. She pulls back and laughs then her face goes serious.

"So, 1. well done for the song, 2. Why'd you take my book? and 3. Why didn't you give it to me?" She asks and i just smile nervously.

Great. I love Ally, but she can be scary.

"i was telling Dez to listen and he must have filmed it without me knowing then posted it!" I say closing my eyes to her expression. I suddenly get tackled in another hug and I fall on my bed, Ally on top.

"A record producer just posted, he want's to meet this 'Austin Moon'" She whisper's and i smile and hug her tighter than i ever have before, thats when i realize Trish and Dez are still here. And also, i shouldn't be getting a record deal even though its my dream, its Ally's song.

"I dont care" She says still hugging me. I give her a confused look.

"You were thinking out loud and take the record deal, we'll be partner's ill write you rock, i have stage fright anyway" She says and i smile and hug her again.

She is the bestest bestest friend i could've asked for. I love her so much its unreal, and i mean that more than a friendly way..

* * *

**Ok, thats a wrap! Review and F&F and go follow LoveLover13! Enjoy and until next time...**

**Nicola xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Hey guys, thanks for the review's. Anyway, i have nothing to say so...yeah. Well i have one thing to say. This story is only going to have like i dont know, 15-20 chapter's? Because im not rushing i just cant stop writing!**

**Ok, so no shout outs today!**

* * *

**3 days later..**

Ally's Pov

Man can Austin rock! He's amazing, i cant believe i never saw it in him,like seriously! We met up with Jimmy Starr (the record producer) yesterday and now, we're here in his studio listening to his singing Upside Down. Im bobbing my head to the tune; we're currently on the first bridge. And his dance moves, my god they're breathe taking.

I still regret making him forget we kissed, but we're really close. My mum and Sammy have learned Austin,Trish and Dez's smell so they dont go attacking them when they come round, so my house is a regular hangout now. Unless im angry with my family that is.

I haven't talked to my dad since what happened and i haven't told my mum what i walked in on. I haven't even told Trish Dez or Austin what happened. The only thing they know is i had an argument with my dad, i know i told Austin but he hasn't heard all of it.

Austin has been really funny too. He's so different around me when its just me and him but yet when its me,Austin,Dez and Trish his a cute different, if that makes sense. Its definitely not that he does't act 'loving' around me because he dont care who's watching, hell just pay with my hair, give me cuddle's and everything else the only thing thats different is that we dont kiss, not even the cheek.

I get cut of by someone spinning me around and i immediately feel the room with giggles and squeal's. I know who it is,too.

"Austin put me d-down" I manage to get out still laughing.

He puts me down and i think h read my mind because he holds on and i know if he lets go i would become stupid and fall,so he holds onto me his arms around my waist.

"Well Austin that was amazing" Jimmy says and my vision becomes un-blurry and im not dizzy anymore. Austin probably knows but he doesn't let go.

"Thanks Jimmy,so will i be able to get a record deal?" Austin says excitement dripping from his voice

"Austin Moon, consider your self apart of the Starr Record's family" Jimmy says sticking his hand out. Austin shakes his hand and then turns to me capturing me in a big hug.

We finally let go because of the door opening.

"Kira, i told you to wait in my office after i attended Austin" Jimmy says

"Sorry i heard a really good song and i wanted to know who wrote it" the girl about my age say's.

Wait the name, Kira Starr and that voice..oh my god. When its Jimmy Starr i didnt know it was him!

"Kir?" I say confused.

She looks at me confused covering her face and then her face lights up.

"Ally?!" She says a smile growing. I nod my head and she tackles me in a hug. Man i've missed this girl.

We get pulled from out 'little' meeting by 2 people clearing there throat's.

"How do you too know eachother?" Jimmy asks Kira and she laugh's.

"Dad! This is Ally, you know..._teeth_" She says whispering the last part. Im thinking its because Austins in the room. Suddenly Jimmy's face grow's a smile on it.

"Oh my god, Ally!" He says pulling me in for a hug. Once we break it he looks confused. He looks at me then Austin.

"So,er..Who wrote that song?" Kira say's asking her dad.

"Well, actually i dont know. Who wrote it Austin?" Jimmy asks and i go red through blushing and then i look down.

"Ally here wrote it" He says hugging me from behind.

"Ally, you wrote that?" Kira and Jimmy ask at the same time.

"Guilty is charged" i say putting my hands up in defense.

"Oh yeah! Jimmy can Ally be my songwriter? I know you have some but i love Ally's music" Austin says and i swat his chest playfully.

"Sure, you start Next monday so have fun" He says and leaves. Kira hugs me then slips me a piece in my pocket then whispers to me 'text me one day,and oh you look hot' and winks and me and i just laugh.

Me and Austin start chatting and make our way out side the studio to my car. Our hand's brush past each other and i cant help but feel butterflies. Now, me and Austin hold hands all the time, but this time it felt different. He caught my hand an intertwined our finger's. I looked at him and he smiled.

We finally reached my car and a question caught my mind.

Once we got in i began to drive.

"Hey,Austin?" I ask

"Yeah als?" He says back looking up from his phone

"Why do we always ride MY car?" I ask smirking at him

"Because you have the better car and it in my favorite colour!" He protests and i just laugh. We must have been laughing so much i forgot how long the drive was because we soon arrived at my house.

We get out the car and make our way into my house. We come into my house laughing.

"Hey mum,hey dad" I say then start walking up the stair's. But then i froze,making Austin bump into me. I speed down the stair's.

"DAD?!" I screech.

"Hello Honey" He greet's me as if nothing happened

"Oh,hey Mr Taylor" Austin greet's.

"Austin can you go up stair's please" I say not even bothering to stop glaring at my dad.

He looks at me confused but nod's his head and goes up stair's to my room. I look at my mum who's confused and Sammy's on her phone,kid's.

I finally decide to break the silence, today might be a day of revealing.

"What are you doing here?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Ally, thats no way to greet your father" my mum said and i just roll my eyes.

"You didn't tell her did you?" I ask smirking at my dad crossing my arm's.

"Tell me what?" My mum says looking doub founded

"Ally-" He tries

"The day we had the argument about Austin you told me to see dad, so i walked into his office to find him making out with receptionist" I say and he looks at me angrily.

"Oh yeah, that receptionist is Brenda, your sister" I say and smirk making my way up to my bedroom.

That is until i break their arguing up.

"And i expect you to be gone by 7, so you have 13 minutes" i say not turning around just smirking to myself.

Today has been victory for me. Point. for Ally.

* * *

**Hey guys review and then F&F i hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is going to be Auslly fluff filled :D so stick around but until next time,**

**nicola xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys, so sorry haven't been updating, i've been super busy! Anyway, i have nothing to say but i do have a some review reply.**

**LoveLover13: Because Kira know's Ally's a vampire, im not going to spoil how they know each other just yet..but Kira didnt want to say it out loud to her dad because Austin was in the room and she didn't know if Austin knew about Ally. Hope that cleared things up :)**

**Ausllyawesomness2003: I know you asked me in a review in chapter 2, but what do you mean "Please tell me how you upload/update stuff', i dont understand,sorry.**

**Ok so lets read!**

* * *

Austin's Pov

I am so happy! I, Austin you-dont-need-to-know-my-middle-name Moon, has got himself a record deal! All thanks to a very pretty lady! I've known her 3 and a half week's and look what that has come to.

Anyway, im in Ally's room just admiring thing's. She may be 16 and mature, but im pretty sure she has a WHOLE childish side to her. Now, i've never been able to write song's-thats what i admire most about Ally- but im going to try. For Ally.

I take out a piece of paper and begin to think. What do i like most about Ally? Shes beautiful, innocent, she definitely keeps her guard up, i think i can break it though, her smile is like an angles and there is another side of her no one has ever seen. She absolutely drives me crazy, im addicted to the way she makes me...OH MY GOD! I have my song..sorta.

_**I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent,  
keepin up your guard,  
i'll break it down  
so you can't hide it,  
no matter what you do i'm gonna do gonna steal your heart!  
**_

Ok, i like that, i have part of a song and its not bad! I'll make the rest later because i can here Als coming up.

Just as i put the paper away, she burst through the door groaning and landing on her double bed on her back but her hands over her face. Its quite funny because her feet dont touch the floor when she's on her bed like she is. As i walk over i was about to speak but where she laid down her tank top has rose and i saw something i would never expect. A belly button piercing. I chuckle silently to myself and go do what she done. Lie down the same way. I place my hand's down my side as she has her's on her face.

"You know, i never knew you had a piercing" I say chuckling looking at her. She takers her hands of her face and puts them down the side of her and looks at me with a playful glare.

"I've had it since i was 13" Is all she says then looks at her ceiling and she goes from happy to pissed angry and sad all at one in the space of a click.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask concerned.

Just as she was about to answer a puff of smoke appeared in her room.

"Ally? Are you ok?! I just saw what happened today and at school 2 days ago, im so sorry are you-oh hi Austin" She says worried then happy once i stand up.

"Hey and Dez, we're here buddy" I say directing him to where we all are.

"Nope, still haven't mastered being fine when landing" He says with a disappointing tone.

We all just chuckle then i remember what Trish say's. What does she mean too day's ago?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Even though i had told the truth,i feel a bit guilty. I mean come on they are my mum and dad,if they have a child everyone says they're meant to stay forever. In all honesty, i dont believe in love on tiny bit. Yeah,everyone say's 'oh but when your in love you'll know and love it' yeah right more like hide and avoid it.

Im at the top of the stair's head in hand's thinking. Is what i did harsh? Should i let them live a happy life knowing my mum's got no clue what's going on, my dad cheatin' on her every 2 week's hiding it from her and me being..._this?_

I groan quietly to myself as i hear the door being slammed shut and left with a bang. _Must be my dad _i thought to myself as i looked at the clock on my Iphone _right on time too_ i finish.

Thinking about it-literally- maybe i need something to distract me from my problem's and who I am. Not change i'll just...be different. The only thing is i dont want to become a snobby popular,maybe just join the cheerleader's? No, better not the only thing I do keep secret though is...i dance when im depressed,sad,angry or just happy. I do it for fun and as a hobby.

I make my way into my room groaning as i landed on my bed hands over face. I know my tank top rose,but i didn't care, i didnt have anything to hide.

I felt the part of the bed beside me go down and i instantly knew it was Austin.

"You know, i never knew you had a piercing" Is the first thing he said. _Great, i forgot about that!_ i mentally slap myself as i send him a playful glare. Ok there was one thing to hide.

"I've had it since i was 13" I say,looking up at the ceiling placing my hands down my body. I instantly felt a pang on annoyance,guilt,angry-ness ,sadness and just a little happy-but mostly bad thing's.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Austin asks concerned.

I was just about to reply when i saw a puff of smoke. Trish is here.

"Ally? Are you ok?! I just saw what happened today and at school 2 days ago, im so sorry are you-oh hi Austin" She says worried to me then happy back to worried in the matter of second's. Great another thing to explain.

"Hey and Dez, we're here buddy" Austin says leading Dez to where we are.

"Nope, still haven't mastered being fine when landing" He says with a disappointing tone. Gotta love Dez.

"So, Ally wanna talk about it?" Trish asks me and i just shake my head.

"There's nothing to talk about" I say looking down making my way over to lay face forward on my bed.

"No Ally, Talk. Now. Dont forget i can pain you" She said seriously. I sighed knowing she one. Normally im not scared of Trish but i saw her do it to someone and they were in bad pain,like seriously.

There are times when i scare her and she scares me but we love each other and wont hurt each other.

"I caught my dad making out with a receptionist at our school -Brenda- who is also my mum's sister. We had an argument and i didn't tell my mum until i saw him being all lovey dovey like nothing happened in my front room! I mean, who the hell does he think he is?! God? And he had to urge to _lie_ to my mum in front of me saying it wasn't true! So i snapped at him, and he left. _Hopefully for good" _I say mumbling the last bit.

"Oh, Ally" Trish say's. I close my eye's breathing smoothly until my head get's lifted up and placed back down. I dont bother to open my eye's i already know who it is.

"Maybe we should go out,clear all our mind's" Dez suggested. I hear mumbles and i just say 'm'kay' because i was enjoying the relaxation for the moment. Austin was playing with my hair mindlessly and i just needed to relax.

"We could all stay at my place tonight,sleepover?" Austin say's and I just nod, not really listening to what anyone is saying. He soon goes from playing with hair to making shaped on my back where my tank had rose again.

Let tonight commence.

* * *

**OK, Review F&F and are my chapers just like getting longer and longer? Anyway sorry its late,ill write soon.**

**Nicola xxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot line.**

**Hey guys! So, another chapter,ye-yay! Ok, not going to speak that much as i have nothing to say. So, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Ally's Pov

Im so excited to sleep round someone elses house that _isnt _a girl. Dont get me wrong Trish is going to be there but its Austin's house. I've never been to his house before, i've never met his mum or dad. I've heard of them from Austin,but just the basic's. Mike and Mimi Moon; they own Moon's Mattress Kingdom.

Just as we was about to leave my room i suddenly remembered before we go out i need to change, because sweat's and a tank doesn't cut it. Plus, me and Trish sort of need stuff for tonight. I am definitely not walking home in my p.j's again..bad mistake. I shiver at the thought.

"Wait! Me and Trish need stuff like clothes and that if we're sleeping?" I say stopping outside my door making them all stop and turn.

"Oh yeah,right. We'll get your's now and we can go Trish's then Mini's?" Dez say's. When did he become a bit mature?

I nod and we all wake back into my room. Austin and Dez sit on my bed while Trish sit's on my desk reading a book. Huh, i never thought i'd see Trish reading unless it was in a magazine article. No seriously, this is freaking me out. I peek over her shoulder and see the book is wrote in Spanish and it look's like she's on a special page because its marked 'Friend's and school' yeah, i can read Spanish a little. I laugh to myself and go back to filling up my bag.

OK; Tooth brush? Check. Make up? Check. p.j's? Check. Clothes for tomorrow? Check. And check for everything else. Now i just need to change.

I grab a pair of light blue skinny jean's and a cotton high-low jumper that was White. I already had my make up on and my hair was slightly curled from yesterday so it was wavy,but it was nice. I put on my black flat's grab my bag,purse and key's and im done!

"Guys, im ready and i guarantee we're taking my car, right Austin?" I say smirking holding my key's and he just grin's at me.

We walked out of my house before saying by to my mum and got into my car.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

We all walk out of Ally's house and get into her car. Her car is my favorite. I make up excuses all the time to be in it,like all the time. Yeah, i have my own car but her's is a Porsche my favorite car made and its in my favorite colour. Yellow!

I snap out of my thought's when a swift of wind passed. I looked around and Ally was gone.

"Hey where's Al-" I begin to say but another gush of wind and Ally's back.

"Sorry forgot my phone charger and songbook" She say's and i laugh. She ran-her speed- to get a Iphone charger-that i have- and her songbook. We have ALL day, its only 1pm.

We talk on the way to Trish's just about everything and anything. Sometime's Dez would say something silly,like he alway's does and we'd just agree. Its how we roll.

I then remembered something from the other day. How did Ally know Kira? Did they go to the same primary? Did Ally's mum and dad know Jimmy and his wife? I let the though slip as we pulled up to the Mall parking lot.

We soon found a space and got out. Trish and Dez were talking infront of Ally and I but then i remembered i put my phone on charge. I jogged back not telling Ally because i have her key's, as she doesnt have deep enough pocket's- i use it as an excuse incase she looses them- and grab my phone. I walk quickly to catch Ally up and see she's texting on her phone. I walk behind her and see she put her phone in her pocket and i see her hand.

I walk up to her and grab her hand intertwining our finger's and throwing our arm's back and forth. Now, if anybody saw us they'd think we were a couple but we're just close. Really i can never ignore the spark's that tingle inside of me when ever i do thing's. I always hold her hand, hug her from behind, put my arm around her shoulder's and all that other stuff and i always get the feeling. But i always just shrug it off. The only thing i dont do though, is kiss her and her cheek.

_But you want too_ a voice said to me. No i dont, like i said we're just really close.

I stop swinging our hand's but i dont let go, we just carry on walking hand in hand.

I look at her and see she's thinking because her face has a confused look plastered on it.

"What'cha thinking 'bout?" I ask as i see Trish and Dez ordering at Mini's. Dez know's what i have and Trish probably know's Ally's. So i lead Ally to a table and we sit down and she continues to think.

"Als?" I say confused. Man she must really be deep in thought.

"Ally...Ally...ALLY!" I say moving my hands back and forth in front of her face and she finally budges.

"Uh-huh?" She looks up at me and i just chuckle at her un awareness.

I was about to reply back when Trish and Dez came and sat down.

"Thanks, so I will be right back" Ally says not even paying attention to us slipping out of her chair. I look at the guys confused and they look at me with the same expression.

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

So, i know what your thinking. Why was i spaced out of my mind? I had a feeling someone was here,someone i knew. Whether they were good or bad, i needed to search the Mall. I slip out of my chair and i can tell their confused but i shrug it off.

I begin to walk,turning my head every way possible. So far, i haven't noticed anyone i recognize but i could tell i was hungry. Thats another thing i haven't told you yet. I dont often drink..blood because to be honest its discussing! But, when it comes to it, i will hear people's heart's pumping and thats when i know i need a drink.

My mum get's it for me from a witch she know's which we're grateful for as we dont like drinking human blood. Its not right and who ever made them movie's about vampire's draining people out are sick. Dont get me wrong, we can do it if we hated someone and wanted to kill them, but we have other option's,too.

For e.g, fighting them, snapping their neck, compelling them, or just putting peace with them.

I begin looking again, walking around the corner humming a tune i dont want to forget when i suddenly bump into someone and fall.

"hey watch where your-Ally?" a deep voice say's . I slowly look up and i cant believe what im seeing.

* * *

**Hey guys, so first cliffy! Who is it i wonder?... Ok so please review and F&F and ill update maybe tonight,maybe tomorrow? Maybe ill be horrible and leave you hanging? WHO KNOW'S? Only joking i couldn'd do that to you guys! Ok, so see(write) you soon, bye!**

**Nicola xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot line.**

**Hey guys! So, another chapter,ye-yay 2 in one night! Ok, so i left you at a cliffy,but who was it i wonder? FIND OUT NOW!. So, enjoy the chapter yeah? :D**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

"B-ben?" i say not completely convinced its him.

"Guilty is charged" He says helping me up.

"Not to sound rude or anything but i thought you were completely dead if im honest" I say looking him up and down, i even touched him for crying out loud!

"Well, i was but your dad gave me this really cool power, i didn't know he had in him and you probably wont believe me but-" He begin's and i instantly know what his about to say.

"Your a vampire" I say letting out a sigh. This is what my dad has done to Ben as revenge for me.

You see Ben and I used to date but i broke up with him because i became a vampire and well Sammy's parents decided to go 'vampire' on him and his family. In the end Mum and Dad ended up killing her parent's and compelling her to forget but i lost my old best friend. But i specifically told my parent's not to turn him, i dont want him to suffer like i do.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked confused

"I-Im one too" I mutter looking down waiting for him to shout 'no way!' or 'what really?!'

"Oh, cool" He says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I look up and smile, then i feel someone put they're arm around my shoulder's.

"Hey Als who's your friend?" Austin say's.

"Austin, this is Ben, Ben this is Austin" I say smiling suddenly feeling awkward.

Im not sure if Ben has moved on or even remember's me breaking up with him. And i can tell Austin's a little jealous. Hah, this is going to be fun.

"Hey dude" Ben say's sticking out his hand waiting for Austin to shake, but the difference between Ben and Austin, Ben's formal and will shake your hand, Austin's not formal and will just give a head nod.

"So, wanna join our table for lunch?" I ask and i suddenly feel Austin's arm tense around me as he pulled me close. I was practically in Austin you could say.

"Sure," Ben say's smiling at me and i just nod my head and head back to the table, him trailing behind. I get out of Austin's grip and by the tell of it, Austin didn't like it.

Once we reached our table we sat and Trish said it was nice to finally meet him again, after i told her he was a vampire, and because Austin and Dez know about me i told them about Ben. First off, Ben was confused i told them then i explained to him what happened and he was cool with it.

Now its like 7 o'clock and we've all got to know each other we have to leave,but im not leaving without an unanswered question.

When we said our good bye's i quickly hugged Ben and he hugged back but i took it as my chance.

"Ben, its been a long time and i dont want to sound rude but-" I say getting cut off.

"You dont have feeling's for me. Its cool, it was a long time ago anyway's plus i've moved on and you have a boyfriend" He whisper's back and i lightly chuckle

"He's not my boyfriend, just a really good over protective friend" i whisper back leaning away from our hug. I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"So,see you around" I say walking away and he waves. Austin grabs my hand and intertwines our finger's once again and i cant help but laugh.

We got into my car and chatted, Trish and Dez seemed to like Ben but im pretty sure Austin didn't.

As we got out my car Austin opened the door and I already felt like i was home. Why? I dont know. I just did.

We all went up sair's got into our p.j's and put on a film. Trish and Dez soon feel asleep and i could see Austin's eyes open.

I slowly and quietly walked over to him sitting crossed legged on his bed leaning against his bed frame

"Enjoy being jealous today?" I say with cockiness in my voice.

He playfully glared at me and sat up pulling me over to him. He wrapped his arm's around me as i snuggled into his chest.

"I wasn't je-" He says but i give him a look.

"Ok, find i was but i just care about you to much to be hurt, so i figure I'll protect you, ill be your superhero" He says softly into my ear. I could feel his hot minty breath and it sent shiver's down me.

"I wouldn't have back out with him anyway, too many bad memories, but thanks and it was cute what you did" i say my eye's still closed. He lightly chuckled and layed down pulling me with him. He pulled the blankets over us and wrapped his arm's around my small waist.

"Austin, no one's going to get me in Your house at night" i whisper chuckling at him trying to be smooth at what his doing but i can tell his enjoying this.

Ok, so yeah i read his mind and he likes me and maybe i like him, but to protect him i cant go out with him.

"You never know" He says and i laugh again.

I soon feel a seep in a comfortable position and to be honest it wasn't awkward at all.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I groan and wake up as i hear my alarm going off. Why would it be going off on a Sunday?! And if its someone ringing me im going to kill them!

I try and break out of Austin's arm and smile as i remember last night but i really need to turn of my alarm. I vampire speed out of his grip and put a pillow there instead just for now.

I walk over to my phone and see my alarm has been going off for half an hour! What the hell?! I switch it off but the date and day doesn't go unseen. Its Monday..WAIT WHAT?!

I thought today was a Sunday? Thats why we all slept round Austin's. We have school today. I groan and look at the time. 8am. I groan again. There if four of us and we have 45 minutes to get ready,urgh!

I set my phone down and make my way to Austin. I look at him. He looks go cute, his hair is scattered everywhere due to bed head and you can just about hear his small breath's. I laugh lightly before I shake him slightly. Hey, that rhymed! I laugh at my stupidity and shake him again.

"Austin..Austin..Au-" I say but i get pulled back on the bad quickly and get put in a tight embrace. I look at Austin and his eye's aint even open.

"If you ever get out of my grip without telling me there is going to be problem's" He says without opening his eye's, tightening his grip on me if that's even possible.

"Austin, im sorry but its 5 past 8 and we have school today" I say and his eye's shot open.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT IT WAS A SUNDAY?!" He screamed getting up out of bed causing Trish and Dez to wake up.

"What's going on?" They both say in unison.

"We have 35 minutes for all four of us to get ready for school, it's Monday, how we didn't notice im not even sure" I say going to my bag.

They all scream what and i shout dibs's before going into the bathroom. And because im nice i get changed speedily using my power so they have some more time getting ready.

I finally get dressed, put my make-up on and curl my hair in the matter of 5 minutes, yes a new record! I look at myself in the mirror.

Im wearing my white button up shirt with a white laced bra under neath i got from my VS collection. I tucked the shirt into my dark blue slightly ripped skinny jean's. I have my white low converses on and to top it off my black leather jacket. I let my hair cascade my face and fall perfectly over my shoulder's and my make up was done just a little bit of bronze, mascara and lip gloss.

And if i have to admit it, i am. Because,damn did i look good.

I walked out of the bathroom to see everyone else dressed, i gave them all a confused look before turning to Austin who was packing his bag.

"How is everyone dressed?" I asks putting my stuff into my bag and then putting my phone into my back pocket.

"Well i snapped my finger's and ta-daa i done the same for Dumb-ass over there and Austin made us turn around since you took the bathroom" Trish says and they all nod. Dez completely forgetting that Trish called him a dumb-ass.

"Right well we better leave if we're taking my car..again, we need to go to the gas station" I say and they all said ok.

We walked down stair's I freely grabbing an apple on my way out. I get into the driver's seat of my car and to my surprise Trish gets into the passenger seat. Austin and Dez in the back.

Since it was a nice day out i put my roof down and put on the radio. My eye's go wide and so did everyone else's im assuming because when i stopped my car at the side of a gas station to refill my tank, My song Austin sang was on the radio.

"Oh my freakin' god, Austin! Your on the radio" Trish say's squealing.

* * *

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed! review F&F and im writing a 3rd chap! Im just so inspired today! Bye xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**hey guys! I am on fire, 3 chapters in a row on one night, woop woop! Ok so, nothing else to say so lets read!**

* * *

We all stay in the car listening to the end of it and suddenly the man speak's.

**_'You heard it here first,folk's. That was internet sensation Austin Moon first single 'Upside Down' and im guessing its original because no one has ever heard it before. And i know what we're all thinking, we want another song! Well for our luck Jimmy Starr signed him. We cant wait for more, stay tuned for some more tunes' _**

Austin smile's as his first single just got put on the Radio. I finally get out my car, Trish stay's in the car but Austin and Dez get out too. Austin walks over to me and whisper's in my ear.

"Dont worry Ill tell Jimmy to tell everyone you wrote it" He says and i smile, he is willingly going to do that. I say thanks before taking the pipe out of my car and putting the money in the machine.

"Oh you want anything?!" he shout's. I shake my head.

"Ill have a bottle of coke please!" I shout back as i get into my car he nod's then winks. Man is he getting flirty.

"You know he like's you right?" Trish says and i laugh.

"You have no idea" I say and we laugh.

We suddenly hear the too doors from the back open and see the guys are back. I get my bag but before i can Austin gives me a playfull glare.

"Dont you dare give me money, it was 1 dollar 20, its not that much" he says and i laugh.

We arrive at the school and we all go our separate way's for class.

**3 LESSONS LATER**

I was walking the hall's of the school writing in my song book. I had a tune in my head and some lyric's. It was from what Austin had said to me yesterday about being my superhero. I wrote down some more lyrics when i bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry" i say then notice it's Kira and some other girl

"Hey Ally" She says and i smile.

"Kira who's this?" The blonde girl asks

"Cassidy this is Ally, Ally cassidy. Me and Cassidy were looking for a-oh my god" Kira says then gets an idea face.

"Ally join the cheerleader's,please!" Kira says and i glance at Cassidy who has a hopeful look on her face.

"I dont know.." I say and they look sad

"Please, we dont bite.." Cassidy says and i think

I do need something to get my mind of off thing's, and im not a bad dancer and i do sorta look like a cheerleader. Why not?

"Sure,why not?" I say and they squeal.

"Oh Ally by the way Cassidy is a vampire" kira says and i look at Cassidy and she looks at Kira clearly annoyed.

"No its cool, so am I" I say and she smiled letting out a breath.

"Oh thank god" she say's making us laugh.

"Ok, practice after school, we meet at the gym,ok?" Cassidy says and i nod. They both hug me then leave.

What did i just get my self into? I continue walking, writing some lyric's. Maybe its fun.. we'll have to see.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

Me, Trish and Dez are all in the lunch room waiting for Ally. I wonder where she is, she's NEVER late for anything since she's the one who got us up for school earlier.

Then suddenly Mine, Trish and Dez's phone's go off.

**To: Austin,Trish,Dez**

Meet me in music room,Now.

-Ally

I glance at Trish and Dez who have puzzled looks over there face. Then we get up and leave,and head to the music room. Once we get there we see Ally at the Piano. I push the door open and she turns and smiles.

"Hey Als, you ok?" I asks sitting next to her on the piano. She nod's and smile's. She takes an Acoustic guitar gives it too me and get's one her self. She start's strumming and i carefully look at the notes she's playing and copy her. She puts her song book infront of us as she sing's the first verse.

_**ALLY**_

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**

I look at her and smile and she nod's for me to continue, so i do.

**It's okay to let it go**  
**You don't have to be so brave**  
**Take a chance if someone else **  
**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**Take off your mask, put down your guard**  
**Don't need a symbol on your chest**  
**It's all right for once to play**  
**The damsel in distress**

**You're gonna use up all your strength**  
**Trying to be so strong**  
**Don't have to shoulder all the weight**  
**Together we can take it on**

**You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know, oh**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh**  
**Woah woah oooh**  
**Let me be your super hero **  
**Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah**  
**Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**  
**Yeah**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)**  
**Yeah, I can be your superhero**  
**You know I will, baby**  
**Woah woah woah oh oh**  
**Let me be your superhero**

I finish the song and stop strumming and look at Ally.

"Did you write this for me?" I ask confused looking at her in shock.

she nod's. "Yeah, your next song" she replies with and i smile.

Her song keep getting better and better.

I took out my phone and texted Jimmy.

**To: Jimmy**

Ally wrote another great song called superhero, be there after school to record?

-Austin

I locked my phone and started chatting to my best friend's, every now and then looking and smiling at Ally. Yep, definitely falling for my best friend. My phone buzz's 5 minutes later.

**To: Austin**

Yep, come around 4'ish, cant wait to here it.

-Jimmy

I smile and look up from my phone to see Ally nervous about something.

"Als,whats up?" i asked confused.

"Um..Im joining the cheer-leading squad" She says and mine,Trishs and Dez's mouth drop's.

Dont get me wrong its good but, i thought she had stage fright?

"I thought you had stage fright?" I say confused.

"I do, with singing, but i have practice after school," She says.

"Im there" I say almost instantly. Now, Ally's my best friend and ermm..*cough* crush *cough* but there are Jock's and her in a really short skirt isn't going un noticed,so im her superhero. Just like i told her yesterday.

That and she's gonna look hot. Yes, i did just say that. Im soo looking forward to After school.

* * *

**so review F&F and i know this ones shorter than the last 2 but i have updated 3, my fingers are pretty tired. Anyway, ill write soon but i hope you enjoyed the 3-chapter's today! **

**Nicola xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Guys! So, someone voted for my story 'I' Never Thought It'd Be You' in a competition to see who wrote the best Austin&Ally fic for 2013, now please go to MysteryMe317 to vote for me, please! **

**I would really appreciate it and if you vote for me, i will literally give you guys a chapter a day maybe more! Im not black mailing im just really excited and i guess you guys would like a chap everyday? **

**Ok, so go to MysteryMe317 and vote, 'I Never Thought It'd Be You' please please please!**

**Ok, no the story:)**

* * *

Ally's Pov

Im nervous. Yes, im freaking nervous! I have danced before, just not in a really short skirt and yes i have gymnastic experience and i can do flip's im in flipping out! What if i fail? What if i do something while performing and embarrass myself? What if i accidently blow mine and Cass's secret? She'll hate me for ever! Literally!

I get snapped out of my thought's when i hear someone walking down the hall way. Did i forget to mention i'm in the music room?

I get out my journal and start writing.

**_Hey, i have some new lyric's before i go for cheer-leading. Yes i did just write cheer-leading._**

**_-Here comes that movie scene,_**

**_-The one you thinks, so cliche_**

**_-That moment when we kissed by the late,pouring rain_**

**_-I aint no superman but i can change your world_**

**_-Here comes forever girl_**

"Ally here's your uniform, get changed and we'll meet you on the field" Cassidy says snapping me out of my book.

How did she even know that i was here instead of the gym? Oh well..

I get changed and look at myself in the mirror. Ok, i do look good. My cheer top is a crop top so it shoes off my belly piercing very nicely and the skirt has short thingys under so its ok,i guess. But this uniform does make my legs look sexy and long. Im kinda liking it. My hair is put into a high pony tail with a blue ribbon around it and i have white air-forces on as my trainer's. I put a little more make-up on and head to the field.

As i walk out it goes silent. Everybody, and i mean EVERYBODY turn to me. Now, normally i dont like attention but since i look good, by not?

_Thats it just work it _an unknown voice says to me i carry on my style but have a confused look on my face.

_Hello? _i say confused

_Hey your doing great! _It reply's.

_Um, sorry to burst your bubble but i have no clue who you are, _I say apologetically.

_Oh, silly me. its cassidy, since were both vampires we can connect through though's_ She says to me and i look at her once i reach the field and she smiled.

"Ok, so Ally show us what you can do" Kira says and i shyly nod and go further into the field.

I run do a cartwheel into a back-hand spring then do another run and go into a no-handed cartwheel then into a back spring to finish with a back-flip twister and i land perfectly on my feet.

I look up to see everyone looking at me with their mouth's to the floor. I look around and even the boys training for the football team are standing looking at me. I look to see the chair's that are filled up with people- the cool people- are looking at me. I smile and walk back over to the girls getting a few cat whistles and hearing 'man that girls hot' with my super hearing.

"Ally! Where did you learn how to do that? There is no way im letting you off this team! Your amazing!" Cassidy says hugging me and Kira stood there nodding.

"Well, i just do" I say winking to Cass and she nod's.

_I also know how to dance _I say looking at Cassidy.

"Ok lady's, Ally'd making the routine" Cassidy says and i smile and start teaching them my way. Wow, this is actually fun.

* * *

Austins Pov

Im waiting patiently for Ally to appear. Its been 5 minutes since the after school bell rung and im in the sitting area outside school. Everyone doing there normal thing. The jock's practicing and the cheer-leader's stretching.

I started playing on my phone but then everything went silent. I jerked my head up and saw Ally. She looked beautiful. Wow, i just said that about my best friend and possible crush. I looked around and saw that everyone was paying attention to her-mostly boys!

I felt anger inside of me as i clenched my fists together. How dare they all watch her closely like that?! Especially the boys that have girlfriends.

Then suddenly i saw Ally running, then that turned into a bunch of flips and other amazing stuff i didn't know she could do.

I went back to my phone and everyone started murmuring. One even said 'Wow she's hot, im going to get to know her' and i swear i could have jumped a few seats down and punched him.

She even got a few cat whistle's but she ignored them which made me happy. They all started chatting but then Ally stood in front and started making some moves up and teaching the other's. May i say, that girl can dance.

I broke out of my trance when a certain pair of pretty,big brown eyes looked at me. I smiled and nodded to her as she waved. Man what this girl does to me.

_You seem angry _someone said in my head

I looked around confused then i saw Ally laughing.

_Its me Austin, its a gift that comes with being a Vampire _She says while i look at her and i nod.

_Aint you special then_ I reply to her and she laugh's, in her head. I love her laugh.

_Why thank you, your special too. Now meet me front of the school? Practice finishes now and we have a meeting. _She says and i nod.

_Ok, see you then_ I say and stand up making my way down before I see her wave.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey" I hear behind me and i instantly know who it is.

"Hey" I say hugging her. I then pull back and take a look at her. She's still in her uniform.

"Sorry about..this" She says moving her hands to her unifrom.

"Its fine, you have clothes just get changed in the back of your car, ill drive" I say and she smirks

"Is that a way of seeing me in my underwear?" She asks smirking and i instantly face palm my self and become nervous.

"N-no i just meant- what i was go-" I attempt and she laugh's

"I know what you mean dont worry" She says handing me her key's. A few people were watching the scene and i just laughed as she walked away swaying her hips.

I looked around and saw a few boys glued to her but i instantly caught up with her and placed a hand on her back. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

Man what this girl does to me.

* * *

**Ok guys! Good chapter? And review F&F and please please please vote for me. Info up top in first A/N, please go to MysteryMe317 and vote for 'I Never Thought It'd Be You' please, and i will love you more-yes its possible.**

**Thanks! xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing part from Ben and maybe a few more character's later on ;)**

**Ok, so thanks for the review's! And to LoveLover13 i know those are the lyrics but im stuck using my Iphone For the time being. **

**AND TO ALL READERS: Im so sorry if there is a grammar mistake, spelling mistake or a word doesn't fit into the sentence. Please just bare with me as my phone an auto thingy and i cant change it so PLEASE bare with me :( Ok, enough babbling, story time!**

* * *

Austin's Pov

Here we are. Me and my gir-crush. Yep, crush. Well technically she's at the back so thats where 'she ' is. Um yeah... Ok awkward situation, lets more on. Lets see.. ah yes. My thought's were so focused on _boys._ The typical _player-ish_ _boys_. They always look at my Ally and their eye's go roaming her body.

Now, i wouldn't say im jealous-OK maybe a little, but c'mon what boy wouldn't be? This is _Ally_ were talking about. Who ever has her would be lucky.

My thoughts get cut quick when Ally climbs into the passenger seat. I turn to look at her and chuckle, but damn did she look cute. She has leggin's on, a tank top and a loose greeny-bluey crop top over the top and her hair was in curl's and her make-up was the same. How did she do ALL that work and not work up a sweat? Anyway, she had nothing on her feet. Huh?

"Hey Als, why do you erm.. not have any shoes on?" I ask chuckling stopping at a red light.

"Because im not wearing my heels as we're not going out anywhere, just to see jimmy so im putting my ugg's on" She said smiling and i nodded.

The rest of the car ride was silent-but i could hear Ally's music she had was listening to through her phone coming out of her ear phones- so i jammed along to that. It wasn't awkward, just comfortable.

I've noticed a lot of thing's about Ally. I've learned a lot of things about her-in fact i learn something new about her everyday.

"What'cha staring at?" Ally asks me. I mentally slapped myself and noticed we had stopped. We were at the studio. Starr Records to be exact.

"Oh nothing just..thinking. Are you going to wait in your car, ill only be like-5 minutes max?" I say and she nod's. I smile and get out her car-seeing her go to the driver's seat.

I shake my head at her. Im just happy she isn't an ordinary teenage girl.

* * *

**Allys Pov**

Happiness. That's all i care for now. My happiness and the people i love around me. While Austin was drving he seemed deep in thought- so i took this time to text and listen to some music.

I was listening to Heat Wave by Wiley and some chick..Ms. D? Anyway, i texted Trish. I wanted to know the update on gossip.

(**TRSIH/**Ally)

Hey chicka

**Hey, where's you and boyfriend? **

TRISH! He's not my boyfriend, Anyway, latest gossip?

**Weeelll...**

That was a long texted well. Whats up?

**Ally please dont freak but i sorta kinda heard your dad talking to your mum again..**

WHAT?! why,where?

**school office,sorry. But cant chat now with Dez and he's convincing me to let him have his alpaca in my house.**

OK?, see you later.

And that was the end of the conversation. I turned my music off as i noticed we have stopped and Austin was staring at me. I waved my hand in front of his face. Still no movement. Is there something wrong? Have i got something on my face? Is there something wrong with what im wearing?

"Austin? What'cha staring at?" I ask him and he snaps out of his somewhat trace.

"Oh nothing just..thinking. Are you going to wait in your car, ill only be like-5 minutes max?" He replies back simply. I nod my head and as soon as he gets out i climb to my chair. Ah, feel at home again.

I watch him walk away and i cant help but think about what my mum and _him_ were talking about. I thought i told him to get lost? He has nothing to do with me,my mum and Sammy now so why cant he just fuck off? Yes thats right, you saw right. Ally Dawson just cursed.

Its not my fault though, my dad..i want to be on good term's with him its just *sigh* he doesn't know how to be a good father? Or hardly does anything right to be one.

I use this anger to finish the song i wrote at the tree-but when Austin came i stopped and im feeling inspiration now.

Before i got out my book i noticed i had 2 text messages.

1, from..BEN? And another from my dad. What does _he _want?!

I open the message and look at it and my eyes widen.

**I have thought over the last couple of day's for what you said to me in school and at your house. And your right. But, im also right,too. You are a selfish lying bitch that deserves everything i did. I might not have abused you physically, but i know i hurt you mentally. That right,i saw straight through you. You dont deserve to have a family like you have. I was way right when i convinced your mother and Sammy to live with me, they should've come. But yo ]u had to open your big mouth and tell her about Brenda and I, didn't you? Well, no its payback. My plan has already been lifted and you cant stop me. Just remember, your a useless,untalented,ugly and a pure mistake the world. Austin doesn't like you, he barely know's you-just remember that. He doesn't and will NEVER love YOU.**

**-love your precious father**

By now tear's were slipping slowly. I c-cant believe he said that, in a text! I grabbed my book and instantly began writing.

I had the lyrics and i smiled. I grabbed Austins acoustic guitar that was in the back and began strumming and singing.

_**You, with your words like knives**_  
_**And swords and weapons that you use against me**_  
_**You have knocked me off my feet again**_  
_**Got me feeling like I'm nothing**_  
_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**_  
_**Calling me out when I'm wounded**_  
_**You picking on the weaker man**_

_**You can take me down with just one single blow**_  
_**But you don't know, what you don't know...**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides**_  
_**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_  
_**You have pointed out my flaws again**_  
_**As if I don't already see them**_  
_**I walk with my head down**_  
_**Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_  
_**I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**I bet you got pushed around**_  
_**Somebody made you cold**_  
_**But the cycle ends right now**_  
_**'Cause you can't lead me down that road**_  
_**And you don't know, what you don't know...**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar**_  
_**Talking over a football game**_  
_**With that same big loud opinion**_  
_**But nobody's listening**_  
_**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**_  
_**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**_  
_**But all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean**_  
_**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life**_  
_**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_  
_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Why you gotta be so?..**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

I smiled to myself knowing this song's good, but it will never be seen or heard unless i some how got over my stage fright. Yeah...ok.

I closed my book and put my head in my hands. I sighed. Could my life be worse? It was happy and now, that happiness has gone. What if Lester -my father,ew!- was right about Austin? SO many things were running through my head at the moment. My thoughts were broke by a crowd of people clapping.

I tuned around in my car and saw the boys -the jocks, the bad boys- great what did they want?

"Yes?" I ask getting out of my car annoyed

"Wow, who new a tiny thing like you could sing like that?" the leader, i think his name was Billy?

"No one, apart from you now apparently" I say crossing my arms

"Woah, hold on princess no need for sass, i was coming to tell you with the guys that you should sit with the cheer leaders now at lunch as you kinda rule our school, everyone was talking about it" he says and his 'gang' nodded.

"Oh, er, thanks" I say trying not to sound to sheep-ish

"Its fine, see you tomorrow?" He asked me and i smiled. He grined and walked past and kissed my cheek. Definitely earning a slap tomorrow.

She got back into her car and gritted her teeth. Why did he kiss her cheek? NO ONE should be doing that apart from Austin. Because, yeah..we're close.

My thoughts got broken when Austin returned.

"Hey" He says and i smile sadly.

"Hey" i reply back in a bare whisper.

He pulled me into a side-hug and i just sit then listening to his heart beat.

"Ill drive you home and tell you tomorrow,ok?" I say starting the car and he nod's holding my hand intertwining our finger's.

Once we arrived at his house he thanked me and got out walking round to my side.

"So, pick you up tomorrow yeah?" i say and he smiled

"You dont have to-" He says but before he can finish I kiss his cheek and brush my lips against his ear whispering 'but i want to' he smiled kissed my cheek and walked into his house.

I drove off and thought about my day/night. How wonderful it has been- note my sarcasm.

* * *

**Ok so review F&F please and i know this isnt my best chapter but its a chapter and i feel kinda crappy with the cold i have :( ok so enjoy your night because in England its 10 o'clock and im really tired- weird right? And before you ask or wondered- i do NOT have a posh British accent. I talk like you American's just a few words changed, i hate that in storied unless the character is meant to be posh. Not ALL English people have 'Posh' accent's, i dont even think our queen does. Ok anywho, enjoy and i see, write soon! **

**Nicola xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Im getting bored of re-typing myself.**

**Hey guys! So, thansk for the review's and i haven't really got much to say in this A/N so lets just get right to the story.**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ally's Pov

I woke up to the sound of my -now broken- alarm clock. Urgh, i know i said i wanted to be out of my house, but i kinda do hate school. Its boring the teacher's hardly let you do.. I paused for a second. I suddenly had an idea. I can make anyone do anything _I _want. That fair right? I'll ace my tests and yet ill tell them _how _to teach?

I could always manipulate the teachers into telling me the test answer's. I don't know how my dad will react, but who cares? Who has ever cared about me and my 'relationship or friendship' between my dad and I?

I smiled at my thought and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I stopped at my vanity cupboard and looked at myself in the mirror. Images and voices in my head kept replaying. How was _I _now _ruling _the school? Actually, it cant be _that _bad can it? The worst that can happen is..well nothing, i cant think of anything.

I stripped down and jumped into the shower and washed my self. I love the feeling of when the hot water hits my body, its so relaxing. Like, all my worries and troubles just seem to disappear. I know, weird thing to feel and think huh? Well, get used to it, because i'm a weird thing and my mind likes to wander and imagine.

I soon finished and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom with the towel rapped around me under neath my armpit's to stay where it was, the towel wasn't too short it came up to my mid-thigh. My wet hair was tangled yet fell freely down my bag, some stand's still dripping water.

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it thinking of what i should wear today. I finally decided on white skinny jean's with a few tear's here and there and a top that was loose but had crossed on but it was like a shirt type. It fell down just above my bra and if i lifted my arm's you could see my bra straps forming around my body. The sleeves,well it didn't have any sleeves it just went round my arm's and showed my tan arm's off completely. I put on a Victoria's secret black matching set of under wear before adding my clothes. Once i was finished i walked over to my dresser and dried my hair. Once that was done, i curled it, each strand free falling down the back and i flinched where they were still hot a little. I added my make-up the usual; foundation, press powder, a little blush, mascara and lip gloss.

I grabbed my black platform pump's and leather jacket and my school bag, keys and phone and headed out to my car grabbing an apple on the way out.

"Ally" I heard just as i was about to leave

"Yeah?" I turn around confused to see Sammy stand there looking at me sadly.

"can you pick me up from school today please?" She asks and i smile sadly and nod. Why did she want me to i have no idea, but what made me say yes was her face. Her poor, little sad drooping face.

Before i can respond to anything she hugs me and i hug back. We had to break our embrace as i had a text from Austin.

**Hey, where are you? You are picking me right? xo -Aus**

I laughed and shook my head heading out the door once again. I opened my car up and sat inside.

**Yep, on my way, be there in 5 minutes xo- Als**

I texted back to get a reply straight away right before i began driving.

**Are you driving while texting? xo - Aus**

Now this made me laugh, he know's i would never, but lets have fun shall we.

**Yeah, dont wanna be late xo -Als**

I put my phone on the passenger seat and actually started driving this time. I was about 2 minutes away from Austin's turn when my phone beeped. I looked over as i stopped at a red light.

**ALLY! GET OF YOUR PHONE! If somethings happens to you who know's what i would do? I would die, i forbid you to EVER and i mean EVER drive and text ever again! If you do i WILL NOT talk to you!**

Wow, he must really care if never signed his name with an 'xo' like he always does. What he doesn't know is im here, ah man this is gonna be good.

**Too late, and im here cupcake;) xo -Als**

I smirked as i heard the door open then close. Soon enough I had an concerned looking Austin next to me. I didn't say nothing but i couldn't let him get away with this, so lets have fun. I slowly and silently began to look at him to see him staring at me still.

"What?" I ask pretending to be annoyed

"Dont you what me Allison Marie Dawson! You drove to my house texting me! What could of happened? what DID happen?" He asks looking at me worried so i took my chance.

"Oh nothing just skipped a red light, nearly ran an old lady over and nearly, very very closely got squashed by a lorry" I say casually shrugging my shoulder's pulling into the school parking lot.

"WHAT?!" Austin screeched making me jump

"ALLY! How could you be so irresponsible? Your the one who ALWAYS talks about safety and what not else did you even consi-" He began but i cut him short

"Austin! I was joking, i wasn't actually texting while driving, im not stupid god" I say pulling into my space in the parking lot which is right out side the school doors.

"So none of that was true?" He asks looking at me as i stopped the ignition.

"I made it all up" I say sympathetically and he smiled. The thing i didn't know was he caught me off guard when he grabbed my hand interlocking our finger's.

"Dont do that, ever, i was really worried" He whispered and i nodded trying to hold back the laugh. What i though was sweet though, my dad was wrong. Austin does _care_ about _me._

* * *

Austin's Pov

I thought my heart had died and went to hell instead of heaven when Ally texted me she was driving whilst texting. Although, it was all good after she told me she 'fibbed' as she said 'cause she don't like the word 'lying'. Anyway, trying to fight back trying to kiss her at this very moment, is hard. What mad it harder...how hot she looked today.

I finally got pulled out of my staring trance as she unlocked our fingers and got out of the car. Me mimicking her action's meeting her half way round her car. She locked it and put her key's into her bag and walked in the direction of where Trish and Dez were.

"Hey, so do you have free classes today?" I ask her

"Um..yeah, i have two one 3rd lesson and 5th so i only have 3 lesson's today, what about you?" She asks me i smirk and swing my arm over her shoulder's.

"I have the same sweetie" I said trying act cool making her laugh. Oh god, what she does to me.

We soon arrived at Dez's car and i approached him with our 'waddup' hand shake. I turn to look at Ally and Trish and they were looking confused.

"what?" i ask confused of what they're staring at.

"I have known you for at least a month and half and i have _never_ seen you do _that_ with Dez" Trish say's crossing her arm's poking her hip out the exact time i did mine. It was kind of creepy.

"Thats our hand shake, but how did you do that, with the army crossy thingy and the hip thingy and the atti-" I begin saying but then i get cut of by some loud shout.

"ALLY!" Someone say's she looks straight past me and then her eyes go wide. And i mean very wide.

"Alex?.." She says walking away from us towards misery person.

"Hey, Als, do you kno-" I say getting cut off again.

"Ally!" He shouted again running forward

"ALEX!" She scream's and run's into his arm's. Kinda cliche right? Movie thingy people, come on catch up!

She runs and hugs him as he spin's her around. Once they had stopped he kissed her cheek. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

"Trish, who is that?" I ask irritated and fists clenched. But i got no answer

"Trish? Baby, whats wrong?" Dez says and she is seriously as white as s ghost.

"E-erm n-nothing i-erm -i- i gotta g-go" She says stuttering kissing Dez's cheek then disappearing.

"Well thats weird, lets go find out who this dude is" I say patting Dez's chest lightly.

"Yeah.." He said sounding confused.

* * *

**OKIE DOKIE! So, please review, F&F if you haven't already and this is just the beginning, of I didn't know you were...safe. Ok, so who do you think Dallas is to Ally and why doesn't she know he wasn't safe? Hmm, might update but im crazy busy so please hold and i will update asap. But for now, see you later! **

**love you guys, xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You should know right?**

**Hey my lovely's, so i let you at quite a cliffy but hang on in there! This chapter will pretty much make it add up, but if not and your still confused pm me, i do NOT mind explaining it at all :) Im going to do my A/N's at the top now because i dont like doing them top and bottem so please read these!**

**Anyway's, review F&F if you aint already and enjoy the chapter! OK so this is a three parter and this is part 2 so please bare with me!**

**Ok, so onto the story! **

* * *

Allys Pov

I cant believe its him. All these year's, all those memories and then that..last tragic one, his here. In my very arm's. I began to let happy silent tears fall and held onto him like he owned my life.

I could tell people were watching, but i didn't care. When he spun me around, i saw Trish's face, and it was white. That probably shock, because we honestly thought he was...dead.

He finally pulled away wiping my tears then wiping his own.

" I c-cant believe you h-hear..is it a dream?" I ask laughing making him chuckle too.

"No, i'm really here" Alex says and i pull him into another hug.

We got pulled out of our embrace as someone cleared their throat. I stood there with a questioning look then look at the sight of everyone staring.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GO TO CLASS!" I shouted making them jump and hurrying into the school building. But once they were gone, a certain blonde had my eye. I looked at him smirking, his jealous. Boy, he doesn't know what he is doing.

"So, Als, going to introduce us?" Austin asks glaring at Alex. Man i have to tease him a lot today. Sliding my arm around Alex's waist he put his arm around my shoulder's and i saw fire in Austin's eye's, literally.

"Sure, Austin, Dez this is Alex, my b-" I begin but i got cut of by Austin screaming.

"Boyfriend?!" He shout's towering over me.

Me and Alex just busted out laughing. I hunched over trying to hid my tears of laughter.

"Ally,what are you laughing at? His like, 5 year's older than you!" Austin shouts again frustrated making me laugh harder.

I finally cooled down and looked at Alex who had pure enjoyment in his eyes.

_Don't judge him, he's cute _I say to him glaring and he looks down at me and nod's.

"Austin! This here, is my brother..Alex, Alex this is Austin and Dez, my best friend's" I say waving my arm around to them introducing. I then saw Austin's eyes relax.

"Oh..w-well h-hi" Austin says obviously embarrassed.

"Hey im Alex,and just so you know, i _am _5 year's older, im 22 year'd old, little miss shorty here is only 17, aye?" Alex says looking down at me and i glared.

Ok, so maybe im like 5"5 standing next to a bunch of men that are 6" or 6" something, its not weird right?

"Its quite funny but you should see Trish...hey where's Trish?" I ask the boys looking around for my best friend.

"Beats me, she went as white as a ghost when you left" Dez says piping up and i instantly had a reaction. I needed to find her.

"Alex you staying or heading home? Because, i sort of have class.." i say and he nod's

"Home, I was coming to find you mum said you were most likely in that spot with these people" Alex say's gesturing to the thing's and people around him.

"Oh, ok so see you at home?" I say and he nodded kissing my cheek.

Ok so you may thing its weird how close me and my brother are, but you have to understand in 1972 there was a fight, the same fight that they saved Sammy from. You see, my brother treated Sammy like his own sister, but when the fight between our families happened, Sammy was about to get hurt so Alex stepped in, only to save Sammy me and Trish witnessed his death. Well, i believed that until..now.

I shook my head of the thoughts and said by to the boys and headed to US:History.

To say that class was so boring, would be an understatement. So half way through the lesson i just texted. I got caught numerous of time's but i just compelled the teacher to forget and get on with the class, me oblivious to the fact everyone was gaping at me and my 'magic'.

I glanced up at her then suddenly my phone beeped again.

**Hey, you look bored as hell, the same old with this class **

I frowned confused at this message. I had no idea who this was.

_Sorry to sound rude, but who the hell are you? _I texted back to the unknown number, who the hell did i give my number too who i didn't know?

**Oh right, im Dallas tanned dude up the left of you then up 2 desks, Billy gave me your number because your the 'bomb' to him but Cassidy gave it to him. Dont get me wrong you are Hot and Im popular but, i respect girl's more y'know?**

I smiled at this then glanced to where he was seated to see him smiling at me. I smiled back, this dude really does have a nice personality.

_Oh, Im Ally and why did Cassidy give Billy my number, god i hate that bullshitter _

I text back and he must have read it because he laughed out loud. I quickly turned to him to see everyone else was looking at him including . He looked at me with pleading eyes to help and i sighed. Of course i had to help him out.

"Dallas, what's so funny?" She asked him and i breathed out. Ally get ready to be sent back to your father.

"I texted him saying this class was boring, would you blame me?" I said glancing to her. She looked at me with a death glare. I glared straight back and i knew my eyes were turning purple. My bluey purpley once piercing through her green one's.

"Oh, so do you know everything about US: History then?" She asks me and i laugh sarcastically.

"I probably know _more_ than _you on _US: History" I say standing up. She was right infront of me now and i could see everyone holding back a laugh, but my attention was drawn to Dallas. I quickly took a glance at his worried self and winked to him making him smile.

"Ok, so what is The shortest inaugural address in U.S. history?" She questioned me and i laughed sarcastically tapping my chin.

"135 words and was given in 1793 by George Washington. His dentures hurt, and he wanted to get it over with" I say and everyone 'oohh' ed.

She shifted a little, feeling a little less confident.

"Ok,How much alcohol did George Washington manufacturer?" She asked thinking i wouldn't get it.

"George Washington manufactured 11,000 gallons of whiskey ALONE in 1798" I say grabbing my thing's.

"HA! You got it wrong, it was in 1796 and he only done 9,000" She said looking proud.

"Actually Miss, she's right" One student said. I looked over and saw it was a 'nerd' as you would call it but it was just another person to me. i smiled.

"You may want to go back to college, no wonder this school doesn't get close to Acing their grades, they get taught wrong!" I spit out making everyone laugh

"Miss Dawson i will lead you too Mr Taylor's office immediately, how dare you speak to a teacher that way?!" She shouts at me and i smirk crossing my arm's popping out my hip.

"You mean Mr Taylor as is Lester John Taylor-Dawson, my father? Im sure he'd love to see how a teacher spat in his own daughter's face" I said instantly and everyone laughed again.

"SILENCE! Miss Dawson i will give you one last chance, now let me get on with my teaching" She says with a huff.

"And there goes the bell" I say and she gives me a confused look then about 2 seconds later the bell rung and i was out.

I smirked to myself as i walked down the hall swaying my hip's. How and why did my dad let her get into this school, if he 'cared' so much, you would think he would he wouldn't you.

I got cut off my thoughts when my name was being called.

"Ally! wait! Ally!" Someone yells out in the hall's i turn around confused and see Dallas running toward me.

"Dallas?" I asked confused and he smiled

"Thanks for that..in there, it means a lot, no one stand up to her like that being she get's people expelled but man is she scared shit of you, and i also though you would want this" He says laughing then handing me my Iphone 5s.

"Oh yeah, must have left it, thank's" I say and he smiled

"So uh, listen, are you sitting with us at lunch cause you a cheer leader now and like everyone adores you. I must warn you though, everyone's proper stupid and i hate them all apart from Trent,Cass and Kira and now you, they're not like the rest...fake" He says looking into my eyes smiling.

"Um yeah sure, and thanks for the head's up..see you at lunch?" I say taking my phone

"Yeah, enjoy your next classes" He says walking away winking and i laughed. Why do i feel such good friends with Dallas?

Whatever it is, i feel like i can trust him with my life..weird.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not even bothering**

**GUYS! Like OMG my third chapter tonight! Im on fire! Ok so this is the last chapter of the day :( but it has been great! I have gotten three chapter's done and its here in England! Ok so review, F&F please and i will love you more forever. Sorry if i take long to update after this chapter but i kind of have to keep up with school work now, but dont ever think you are second best, because i love you all with my heart.**

**Here we go! Also, most of this story will be Ally's pov as its her life and her troubles but ill add Austins for a little entertainment.**

* * *

Ally's Pov

_RINNGG RINGGG_ the school bell ran through my ear's. I mentally fist pumped as it was now my free first period. I grabbed my thing's and was about to head out the door when..

_Can Ms Dawson please report to front desk of the school now please, thank you and enjoy your next class.._

went ringing through mind and everyone else's ear's. I slapped my self in the face. What does that twat want now?!

I walked down the halls passing everyone who walked by and smiled and said hey to the one's that said hey. Some were even the shy insecure ones.

I finally reached front desk and Brenda, my aunt, greeted me.

"hey sweetie, i hope nothing is complicated between us, truth is you dad forced me and i couldn't do anything out of shock, please don't be mad at me, and i would be careful your dad is a little heated from your conversation with Ms Bridge, they're 'hooking' if you like" She says and i laugh and pull her into a hug.

"I was never mad at you, its him i dont like" I whisper and she pat's my back then i head foot steps behind me.

"Hey Als, ready for our free period im thinking another song?" Austin says from behind me and i laughed.

"Ill be right out, just need to talk to my dad" I said and he nodded then started talking to Brenda. I looked at them again and laughed. My god how does my family get along with my best friend's so well?

I slipped into my dad's office and he was doing something on a shelf next to him. I sat in his chair and started playing with thing's on his desk.

"Like to tell me what US: History was about?!" He spat and i jumped up and glared at him.

"She was teaching us boring stuff i already knew and she didn't, she got an answer wrong" I spat back at him

He laughed, "What am i going to do with you Allison?" He says and i cringed at my name

"Nothing, because you know it wont work" I say glaring through his eyes.

"Ah, thast right.. but i could always kick you out of this school" he says and i narrowed my eyes at him

"You wouldn't, you want to get with mum to much, it amazes me really how you can be so inconsiderate and sleep with Ms Bridge yet want mum, your a low life bars-" I say getting closer to him each word dripping with venom with suddenly a loud _SMACK _erupted the room and my right cheek stung like a bitch.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You call me a low life?! Look at you, your to showy, thinking you'll get laid, i never raised you like this!" He yelled then a _SMACK _erupted the room again, and my left cheek stung.

I had the courage though, " YOU NEVER RAISED ME AT ALL! And to finish my sentence...Bastard" I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear then i walked out of his office slamming the door shut behind me.

I walked -practically ran- past Austin and Brenda who i knew were calling my name, but i headed straight for the girls restroom. I started sobbing holding my cheek's sliding down the wall.

This is the first time my father has every..physically abused me. I could handle mentally and his word's but this pain, it hurt's more. When did he get the confidence to hit me? There has to be some kind of explanation? He was so caring now his..brutal. He's like the devil of the underworld, never caring, too heartless, to inconsiderate, too selfish, too much of a complete pathetic bastard.

I got up wiping my tears and got my make-up out my bag. I had purple and blue bruises on both my cheeks and it still stung like hell. I gently applied some make-up making the bruises fade a little and yes my face was coated, but it needed to be. Even though my dad seems heartless he really does need this job and this is the only place my mum is willing to let me be free, so ill take every chance i get.

I sigh and look in the mirror.. i look fake. I hated people like this, yet i have to be one now. I wish there were some way out of this..my life.

I got pulled out of my thought's when the bell rang. Shit has it been 1 hour already?! I haven't got any more lesson's i may as well bunk with Austin.

I walked out of the bathroom straightening myself out. Everyone was walking somewhere and i was heading to the cafe. I opened the door and everything went silent and all eyes went to me. I looked around and saw Trish Dez and Austin wasn't here yet so ill sit with the jocks and cheer squad.

"Hey Ally" Cassidy pipped up next to Kira who smiled. I looked down the table and saw that the 'fakes' were there then it was us lot up the top

"Hey you came" I heard a voice sit next to me.

"Sure did, i promised remember" I said to Dallas and he laughed.

"Ok, i have seen you've met Dallas so this here.." Kira says gesturing towards a 6" boy who was (not being racist) half cast, "This is Trent" She says and i smiled

"Nice to meet you" I say and he nod's i look down and smile to myself. These are my friend's. Real friends.

"So, you got free period next?" Dallas chimes up

"Yeah, have you's?" I ask curiously

"Sure have" Trent add's.

"Ok, so enough small talk, we obviously need to get to know you better and your friend's, so why dont you bring Austin, Trish and Dez down to yard and well, we'll get to know each other?" Cassidy says in almost..hope? As the others look with pleading eyes.

"Um, sure. They'd love to" I say then suddenly a shadow appear's.

"Well hey there shorty, long time no see huh, how about you sing for us aye?" Billy says and i instantly get irritated.

"Billy, how about you just fuck off and go join your little slut's,ok? Im not interested and you caught my singing by myself in my car the other day, so it kind of counts as you stalking me" I say genuinely but also smirking. 'oooo' erupted through the cafe and i saw Austin Trish and Dez walk in.

" Damn girl you are sassy, i like that" He says to me and winked i scoffed

"Can you leave? We dont want your germ's over our table, so either stay down your end, or dont be on the table at all" I say and he glares at me

"You think you run the school well new's flash you dont" He says and i laugh

"Hmmmhmm, you tell everyone that im sure they'll believe you, and i have a piece of advice for your 'girls' over there" I say nodding in there direction as they raise their head's.

"As i've seen in the past, im going to give you a little information. Dont stand to close to the radiator bitches, Plastic melt's" I say smirking by the gasps in the room.

"THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY! If you sing, why don't we have a competition? Right here, right now?" Some girl says standing up

"You wanna sit you flat ass back down, you dont know what your getting your self into" I say and she glares

"As if your going to be better than me, all time best singer Brooke Saunders" She says and i laugh

"You first" I spit and she huffs and walks onto the stage.

"Ok, we are going to have a competition, chose who's best by standing on their side of the cafe after we have sung, Ally i hope your ready for this" Brooke says and i stand up on the table my attention going to Austin. He smiled and i nodded.

She started singing and lets just say i think a cat got run over then ripped apart then got washed then re-drowned. Yeah, she's _that _bad.

_**YOU ARE MY TREASUREEEEEE!**_

She tries to belt out. The only thing you could here was her straining voice and the claps of Billy and his 'crew' where he forced them to.

"Ok Ally, your turn" She says and i smiled making my way up to the stage. Ok Ally, dont back down you need to show this bitch who's right, dont let your stage fright get in the way.

_Ally you can do it _ I hear in my head.

_Austin? _ I ask dumbfounded looking at him he nod's then gives my a thumbs up. I can totally do this.

"Ok, song this is called Take A Hint" I say looking at Billy winking to him sarcastically.

_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**_  
_**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**_  
_**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**_  
_**But it always seems to bite me in the...**_

_**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**_  
_**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**_  
_**You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**_  
_**And that is when it started going south**_  
_**Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_  
_**I think you could use a mint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, la, la...**_  
_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, la, la...**_

_**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**_

_**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**_

_**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**_

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_  
_**Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_  
_**I think you could use a mint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, la, la...**_  
_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, la, la...**_

_**What about "No" don't you get?**_  
_**So go and tell your friends**_  
_**I'm not really interested**_  
_**It's about time that you're leavin'**_  
_**I'm gonna count to three and**_  
_**Open my eyes and**_  
_**You'll be gone**_

_**One**_

_**Get your hands off my...**_

_**Two.**_

_**Or I'll punch you in the...**_

_**Three.**_

_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**I am not your missing link**_  
_**Let me tell you what I think**_  
_**I think you could use a mint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**Woah!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_  
_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_  
_**Take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, la, la...**_  
_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_  
_**La, la, la...**_

Everyone bursts out into an applause and i laugh and smile. Im currently finished my solo with dancing and im sitting infront of Billy who is shocked.

"ALLY WHATS SONG WHAT THAT?" Brooke yelled

"I wrote it, surprise im an all im 3 package" I said with a wink

"Well, you still haven't won!" She says with a huff.

"Oh i think i have" I say then laugh as most of Billy's 'crew' are on my side,too.

I suddenly get lifted and i see Austin under neither me i look down and he winks to me.

Ok, so best day ever?

Or maybe not.. As i glanced to the door, there stood my father with a temper. He glared at me with gritted teeth. He saw my stare and looked at me to follow him. I did and as soon as i got to the doorway _SMACK! "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN IT?!" KICK, PUNCH "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT FIASCO!" KICK, PUNCH SLAP and get pushed against the wall my head goes fully hard it starts to bleed. _I OFFICIALLY HATE MY DAD.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream and slap him.

"All my life, and now you decide to?! Why are you physically hurting me?! Did i ask for this?! YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS, YOU! YET YOUR BLAMING ME?!" I scream and suddenly his face goes soft.

"Ally, i never intentionally mean to-" He started

"Save it you piece of crap, i dont care anymore i could die tomorrow and i wouldn't give a shit" I say beginning to walk out the door, i slowly walked as i hurt,everywhere.

"Ally! Wait!" I heard my name being called by numerous of people. But that's the last thing i can remember before blacking out..


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Im thinking, no more disclaimer's as you all know already? Sound good, yeah:) **

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, you dont know how sorry i am! I have been absent for a couple of week's but im now back :D I had family problem's and yada yada yada. Anyway, i left you on quite a cliffy aye? Oh well! Its ending..here. Lets find out what happens shall we?**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

I woke up with a pounding headache. What happened? Then i remembered, my dad, the beating's. I attempted to open my eye's but as i did, everything was so blurry. I thought i had died. Only vampires know how to defeat, and my dad is one of them. I seriously thought i was dead. Well, i could be. I mean, i have never been to heaven before, but i always imagined everything to be white. I think its just a natural instinct, to wake up and expect your on a white cloud with white building's and white everything.

I blinked and attempted to open my eye's again, the picture was coming into focus, but it was still blurry. I moved my body a little, but i couldn't There was something next to me. I turned my head slightly and saw a long,muscular figure next to me. I blinked again. What was happening? I have never felt so weak.

I focused back and put my head where it belonged. Everything was clearer now, i was dizzy but it was clear. I tried sitting up but forgetting for that split second I was full of bruises, everything hurt.

"Ah-hah!" I shrieked gripping to my side. I closed my eye's because of the pain. I thought it was going to take it away. I wish.

I tried sitting up in a more comfortable way, trying to ignore the pain within me, didn't work though.

"Owww!" I shrieked again, gripping to my other side. I could easily tell i had broken rib's.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok, im here, im here" A soothing voice said. I felt arm's around my petite waist, as much as it hurt, it was nice. I sunk into the figure without a second thought.

I then looked around again, im in the school field. There were about 7 other people here. I looked at the one beside me, holding me. It was Austin.

"Austin, what happened?" I say finally back to myself. I stood up and turned around, no one needed to see me 'repairing' myself.

After a few crack's here and there, my ribs were now fine and i turned back around to see everyone looking at me. But Cassidy,Trish and Kira looked worried and the guys just looked...freaked out.

"Ooookay then, what happened?" I ask, again.

"Well, you sung, kicked Brookes ass, your dad shouted at you, you left, and we were calling after you because you were running and then you just kinda...collapsed" Trish says laughing at the Brooke part.

"Oh, did you guy's see what happened before i ran?" I ask worriedly

"Nope,why anything important?" Cassidy asks, i just shake my head. They dont need to know about my petty problem's.

"Ok, so now what?" Trent asks and we all just stand there looking confused and doumbfounded.

"I could go home, change out of this bloody clothing and then we can meet back here for that session Cass wanted to get to know each other?" I say and they all nod. I say my goodbye's and Austin walked me back to my car.

As we walked our hands brushed together a few times and before i knew what was happening, Austin grasped my hand in his and intertwined our finger's. I could read his facial expression's. They were sad,confused,determined and yet passionate all at the same time. His eye's though, those beautiful hazel eyes with gold specks in, they were filled with lust.

We continued to walk in silence, a comfortable silence, until Austin broke it.

"There's something your not telling me" He whispered and i could hear the hurt in his voice, but what wasn't i telling him?

"Huh?" I ask confused glancing up at him. His eyes were scared,powerful and hurt. His lips pursed together before he spoke

"What really happened before you...ran?" he asked me. Now i know what he was getting at.

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. I knew it. I may have only known her for a couple month's now, but she's my best friend and i like her, i like her alot, so i can tell when she's lying or when something upset her.

I can tell it was to do with her dad too. When is her dad ever going to stop? I know Mr Taylor is the head, but if i could, i would throw a punch at his face, to show him how if feel's. Another reason i know there is more to it, the bruises that lie on her beautiful cheek's. He's a monster, i know it, Ally know's it, Trish, Dez everyone know's it. Just not himself.

Wait? What am i saying? He does know it, he chooses to ignore it. Thats his problem. Ally then snapped me out of my thought's answering my question.

"he beat me Austin...more than he ever has" Ally whisper's looking down tearing her hand from mind. I could practically hear the tear's forming in her eye's.

"What?" I say i was taken back, i didn't know he beat her that much, just a slap? Who does he think he is?!

"But, it doesn't matter he is out of my life for good, and i have a new song so once im cleaned up you want to sing it?" She say's to me and i smile sadly. She's so brave trying to get past it.

"Sure" I say pulling her in for a hug.

"Als?" I whisper into her hair

"mhmmm?" She say's

"Please be safe, with anything" I whisper closing my eye's before kissing the top of her head. I honestly don't know what would happen if i was to loose her.

"I will" She whisper's wrapping me into another hug. It all ended to quick and she pulled away and got into the driver's seat. She smiled at me then drove off.

I hope she's safe, goddammit please.

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

I was 'cruising' on my way home. I didn't know what was to come as i stepped through the front door, but i had to prepare for it. Im sure my dad has already mentioned what happened and twisted it in some way possible.

I pulled up on the drive way and turned my car off. I crabbed my key's and phone and got out locking my car. I put my key in the lock and twisted it slowly. I opened the door cautiously and peeked inside. I was prepared to be yelled at i was prepared to have any punishment what so ever because i wouldn't actually do it, but there was nothing. Just an empty house.

Thank god. I rushed up to my room and began changing. I decided on black skinny jean's a white tank and then a white button up shirt that i tucked in and bagged out then my maroon leather jacket with my diagonal zip and my black scarf that is hung loosely round my neck. For shoes i just wore my black flat's. My body ached and they were easiest to put on. I put more make-up on and just as i finished my phoned buzzed.

**Are you ok? xo-Aus**

I smiled. He's so loving and sweet. I wish i was human, just for him. I really like him, a lot. Stupid law's. However, i know a vampire- that is now human- with the help of a witch. Maybe i could get Trish..no. There is no way, not being mean but she isn't strong enough.

**Yeah just sore, be at school field in 5 xo- Als**

I grabbed my key's and walked out of my room. Each step i took my body hurt more. Why haven't i healed properly yet? Oh wait, i know why.

I walk into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke. I sat in silence while drinking my drink. When my phone vibrated making me startled.

I picked it up and saw it was an unknown number. I gave my phone a confused look before sliding the green 'answer' button along my phone.

**Hello?**

No answer, just rattling silence.

**Hello?**

I try again, still no answer. Sighing i put down my phone. Probably wrong number. I put the phone into my pocket and opened the front door before locking it behind me. I go to my car but i cant help but feel like im being watched. I look around casually and see nobody. I double check before entering my car and make my way to the school.

Once i finally pulled up Austin was standing there waiting fore me while everyone was doing there own thing.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, yo have another chap after this, but again sorry for my absence, but just dont forget i dont forget you!**

**So review F&F for me and here's another chap.**

**Nicola xxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys last chap of the night, but will update soon, might not be tomorrow so please bare with my at the moment. Im so sorry, you dont understand. Anyway the chapter!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I smiled to him as i got out my car but the moment had to be ruined by my phone. I answered it, again.

**Hello?**

No answer..

**Hello?**

No answer. I sighed to myself walking over to Austin as i put my phone back into my pocket.

Once i reached him he hugged me.

"Hey, you look better" He says and i laugh

"So i didn't before?" I ask confused

His face lit up with wordiness, "No its just,you and blood and, clothes, i-" He carried on

"Austin, its fine, i was messing with you" I say and his face softens.

"Good, because you look good any day anywhere in any what" He whisper's as he kisses my cheek.

Man, he is the only death of me.

We walk and laugh and he held my hand. As we reached the other's we all sat in a circle getting to know each other and it helped. I kept getting old call's again, but i ignored them, i only answered one. Me and Austin were flirty, as normal, but this time, i felt firework's every time we touched instead of butterfly's.

I was currently laying on the ground on my back with Austin's arm around me looking at the clouds mindlessly. I wonder what being a cloud is like. I bet its great you have no emotion and you can do anything you like, make it rain, snow, anything.

"Hey Als" Austin say's to me

"Yeah?"

"The song?" he asks and i laugh and stand up wincing at the pain.

"Sure" I run back to my car grab my book and a guitar and speed back to the group.

"Ok so.." i start..

**Ally**

**Hey girl, I really wanna let you know**  
**Your style, it's something that's so natural**  
**You laugh, and everyone around you stops**  
**Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got**  
**And don't be scared to show me something real**  
**We'll never know holding back what we feel**  
**I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same**  
**And that's all it takes 'cause**

**Oh, girl you could be mine**  
**Girl you could be mine**  
**Once in a lifetime**  
**Once in a lifetime**  
**So open your heart**  
**Open up your heart**

**Show me who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**So open up your heart**  
**And show me who you are**

**Austin**

**Hey girl, wish that I could let it go**  
**But right now, it's time to let your true self show**  
**And I'm sure if you just let down your hair**  
**You won't have a reason to be scared**  
**So take my hand, it's not that hard**  
**You can have more fun if you let down your guard**  
**I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same**  
**And that's all it takes 'cause**

**Oh, girl you could be mine**  
**My once in a lifetime, yeah**  
**So open up your heart**  
**Open up your heart**

**Show me who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**So open up your heart**  
**And show me who you are**  
**Who you are, who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**Who you are, who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**I want you to show me who you are**  
**So open your heart**  
**And show me who you are**

**I've gotta let you know**  
**Oh girl, you're just so natural**  
**And I know that we could be something**  
**If you show me who you are**  
**And I wanna see it, hey!**

**Oh, you could be mine**  
**Once in a lifetime**  
**Hey, just open it up, and show me**  
**Show me who you are**  
**Who you are, who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**Who you are, who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**I want you to show me who you are**  
**So open up your heart**  
**Hey, hey yeah**  
**Show me you are**

**Both**

**Who you are, who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**Who you are, who you are**  
**Show me who you are**  
**So open up your heart**

**Austin**  
**And show me who you are**

I look around after finishing with Austin. Everyone's mouth's were low.

"Guys?" I ask and they all just stay there. Austin laugh's and kisses my cheek, but to ruin the moment, my phone ring's.

"Excuse me" I say standing up leaving them to chat. I heard a few "Did Ally write that?"'s and i just laughed before answering my phone

**Hello?**

No answer..

**Look, i don't know what game your playing but could you stop or at least speak?**

No answer..

**Hello?!**

Im getting frustrated now. No answer, i cancel the call and make my way back to everyone.

"Hey Ally, so we gotta go now, practice tomorrow and see you at the table?" Dallas say's and i smile and nod before giving everyone a hug goodbye.

"And then there were four" I say and Austin and Dez look sad.

"Sorry Als as much as i'd love to stay, me and Dez have to get home, something about my parent's and his and an alpaca? Anyway, see you tomorrow" He says kissing me cheek leaving.

"Then there were two" Trish says making me laugh.

"So, how you holding up?" She continues

"Honestly? Faking, ok, mentally not ok" I say and she smiles sadly before sitting down. I mimicked her action's and put my head in my hands.

"You'll be ok, you have us and Austin" She says wiggling her eye brow's

"Trish you know i cant, buuutttt, you can" I say smirking

"Huh?" She say's and i laugh

"Your a witch, you can turn me since im not fully formed as i refuse to drink blood" I say and Trish laugh's

"That explains why your injouries haven't cleared" She says laughing

"But will you do it?"

"Sure,anything to make you happy"

"Thank you" i say giving my best friend a hug. I dont know what i would do with out her.

"Come on, we'll have a girly night, we haven't had one in forever" She says and i nod an stand up helping her along the way.

I can always count on my best friend to take my mind off thing's.

I just hope everything has calmed down now.

**No one's Pov**

But what Ally didn't know, was there is more to come.

* * *

**Ok so review please then F&F and i will see you soon. Again, im sorry but im back now! :D **

**Nicola xxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Im so sorry its unreal, just please bare with me, i have had a lot of troubles this month and last, i just trying to sort everything out and write to you guys to not let you down. Im so sorry if i have upset you. **

**Anyway, the sad stuff over, a new chapter:D **

**So review, follow favorite after please :D **

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

Austin's Pov

Today is a saturday, and we, meaning everyone, is hanging out at sonic boom. The past month has been a blast and this month, its valentines month. Im going to spoil Ally like mad.

Ok, so over the past month, i have figured out my feeling's for Ally, and i really like her. _A lot_. So, im going to surprise her, im going to make her mine this valentine.

Currently, i am on my way to Dez's house to pick him up, because today, let the plan Ally spoiling commence.

I pull up at his house and beep. Second's later his in the car,

"'Sup dude" i say beginning to drive away from his house.

"Nothin'" He replies and i laugh at him. While we was driving, i swear his phone didn't stop going off. It was actually quite annoying. We pulled up to the entrance of the Mall and we walked in. Making our way to Sonic Boom, i saw a lot of screaming girl's rushing somewhere and carrying what i had seen, posters?

As we entered Sonic Boom i go straight up stair's to the practice room and pray nobodies in there. And thank god there wasn't. I put a small card and a box of chocolates on the table, by the piano, yes ok cliche but its just the beginning. I quickly get out of the practice room and jump onto the side counter swing my legs over and before Ally can register i pull her in between my leg's and wrap my arm's around her shoulder's.

"Hey beautiful" I say kissing her cheek. This causes her to blush and butterflies fill my stomach.

"Hey Austin" Replies with a smile. I grin and letting her out of my grip. I watch her as she walks around to the cash register with her clipboard. She studies the word's on the paper and then writes things down.

I watch her carefully the whole time, i dont know why but i have a feeling today is going to be good.

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

I feel like shit. I feel ill, i feel weak, i feel un-tidy, i feel shit. Why? I have no idea. Im trying to push it behind though, its valentine's week and, i have a feeling Austin's going to give me a little present. I hope he does, since Trish is going to turn me and all.

Im currently in Sonic Boom, and because i feel ill, i decided to dress casual. A pair of black skinny jean's and a nice c-neck hollowed jumper. Its cream, and then i have my simple black flat's on. My hair is in a nice messy bun just shoved up and then my make-up's very faint. Its there, but you'll have to look very close.

I know the boy's are watching me, every move i make, but..its weird. Very weird. Now, if they were 'gazing' every 1 or 2 minutes, then yeah, i'd understand, but staring...what is up with them?

I look over at them and they instantly turn away. I laugh to myself and go back to my counting of shipments for the store. I go over everything at least twice so i know i definitely got them right...until my eye caught something. I look over at the boys and see they're talking so i run -my speed- over the the bench near the tv and sitting chair's and pick up the note and run back to behind the counter and to my clipboard.

I open the note carefully and read inside.

_A special treat for a special girl, _

_enjoy it xoxo_

I smile at the note and look over at Austin who has found his way to the piano, and i see the store is nearly empty. I then get a sharp pain in my head. I try and resist the pain, but it's too much. I grip my head both sides with my hand's and close my eye's shut tight. It was unbelievable. What's happening to me?

I broke down, i fell to the floor, i thought i was going to die then and there, without Austin, without Trish, without Dez, Without anyone.

I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms around me. I opened my eye's a everything was blurry. What's happening to me?!

I suddenly start screaming, the pain un bearable.. I get my vision back and start throwing my arm's and legs everywhere.

"AHH!" I scream, i cant help it.

"Ally! Sh, shhh.. its ok im here, im here" I hear a soothing voice in my ear. I begin to slow down my screaming and kicking, but the pain doesn't go.

"Au-Austin it...h-hur...tsss" I manage to get out between sobs and breathes. I was loosing my breath now, i honestly didn't know what was happening. What I did know.. i was scared.

"I know, we're going to help you, 'kay? Tell me where it hurt's" Dez respond's and i shake my head tiredly.

"E-everywhere, take me to the practice room, im tired and...ill explain later..get...get Tr-Trish" I manage and they nod. I saw fear in Austin's eye's and to be honest, i think i see fear in me.

"Ok,yeah s-sure, Dez-" Austin says

"Already on it" Dez replies halfway through sentence and Austin carries me bridal style to the practice room. I get put onto the sofa, and i instantly lye down. Austin starts pacing around the room and he's making me dizzy.

"AUSTIN! Stop, please, your making me dizzy" I say sitting up rubbing my head. The pain is still there, but i can handle it.

"Sorry, im just scared, your never like this, i've known you for what 7 month's now, and you have never ever been this ill" He says and i smile sadly.

"I know, and its going to be ok, Trish will sort me out" I say and he smiles and sit's down where my legs are and puts them over his leg's. Im practically laying on Austin.

I rest my head back and the pain shoot's through my stomach this time and i hunch over.

"Hulghhs" I say throught gritted teeth. Thank god Trish is here!

"Ok, Ally i need you to stand, i think i may know the problem" She says and i stand up, no matter how hard. I look at Trish and he hand's are rose and she's chanting what i think a spell in Latin under her breath. The lights start flickering and the papers in the practice room start flying everywhere. The power plugs start blowing and i instantly get a pain in my head again.

"URGH! AH!" I scream and hunch over down to my knee's.

"Ally!" I hear Austin scream but then as he comes running for me, the circle im in blocks him out. I smile to him and mouth 'im ok' to him. He smiles sadly back.

"Lumartoz, castoric hulimaz!" Trish shout's lastly and then there is a gush of wind and the lights start flickering faster and the paper flies everywhere. I look up at Trish and she's concentrated.

Everything soon calms down and my vision goes blurry once again. I start walking towards the mini fridge to get a bottle of water but every step i take goes close the the ground and soon, blankness takes over me.

"ALLY!" I hear once again, and then thats all...

* * *

**Guys! Whats wrong with Ally? Tell me in your review! And again, sorry haven't updated, but this is on my Iphone as laptop blew up and please just bare with me! Ok, so until next time... ill leave you wondering. :D Im evil like that :) Also, that 'lumartoz castoric hulimaz thingy, i have no idea if its real or not, i made it up so yeah :) xxxx**


End file.
